Remorseful Insanity
by Writing-Fantasy
Summary: [AU] Alone. She was pretty sure that's what was going on. Insanity, eating away at her own sanity until she'd completely lost it. He was pretty sure she was forever gone. Full summary inside. Rated a bit above a T but lower than a M. NaomixSatoshi possible MayuxShig & AyumixYoshiki. Some Oc's that might end up dead (duh, It's corpse Party). Main Character Mayu.
1. Bad Omen

**Okay, long ass A/N like every other story.**

**Rated T for blood and gore and my god damn mouth that likes to be a bitch blah blah blah.**

**Understand? Understood? Good.**

**Anyways, Corpse party AU because I adore Mayu and Shig (The ship and the characters, this book is mostly about the characters though, not the ship) and I feel like Shig would've gotten out- **

**(I feel like Yoshiki would die -Refering as if this was video game world- because HE DIED PROTECTING AYUMI IN THE ANIME, DAMMIT! I WAS SO PISSED, Okay, before I go on, I have to rant this to you because I feel like Yoshiki should have lived instead because Ayumi got them into the mess and he just had to be the god damn hero. AYUMI WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU REDEEM YOURSELF BY DYING A HEROIC DEATH?! NOOOO YOU JUST HAD TO LET YOSHIKI DIE! I'm sorry, I still love you Ayumi. But you also piss me off. Ehhh, maybe I'll get over it... WHYYY YOSHIKI!?... Even though you end up dying with Yoshiki, COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAVED HIM!?) **

**-and Mayu would remain dead and crazy shit would happen and they'd end up back at Heavenly Host elementary only fate be damned and everything's even more fucked up! :D**

**Man, I'm sure the happy load!**

**RAINBOWS! UNICRONS! GORE! DEAD BODIES! SUNSHINE! GHOSTS! BUTTERFLIES! GHOSTS THAT WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO GOD-DAMN PITY!**

**Yep, I'm the happy load.**

**So as stated above YOSHIKI is DEAD.**

**...**

**I still can't accept that, I really can't. **

**...**

**YUKA IS DEAD, TOO, DAMMIT.**

**I can't. I can't. I can't.**

**FUCK THIS ANIME I REALLY CAN'T.**

**I MEAN REALLY?! THIS WHOLE VIDEO GAME &amp; ANIME ALL MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE DYING!**

**I mean, yeah I liked Naomi and Satoshi at first but they're.. They're pretty useless.. Noami and Satoshi literally do nothing AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN CRUSHES ON HIM BECAUSE THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH, AYUMI, YOSHIKI SACRIFICES HIMSELF FOR YOU AND ADMITS HIS FEELINGS AND YOU IGNORE HIM! LIKE DAMN WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!? I'M REAL PISSED...**

**Okay, yeah it was said that she did sort of return her feelings BUT STILL PISSED IT DIDN'T BECOME CANNON!**

**..**

**Back on topic...**

**Mayu is obviously dead because if you didn't notice SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER.**

**Mrs. Yui is dead after her Nobel sacrifice. (See, I like this kind of death, nice and honorable, Good job Mrs. Yui! *Applauds*)**

**SEIKO IS DEAD BECAUSE, BIG SHOCKER, NAOMI ACCIDENTALLY KILLED HER! Okay, never mind! Noami did do something.. SHE KILLED HER BEST FRIEND**

**ASDFGHJKL; But she was possessed and she did save her in the book of shadows if SEIKO WASN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO RUN AWAY!**

**WARNING: There is a fews OCs, one of them will appear a lot and is a girl, she's not a Mary Sue thou because all she does is being a whimp, thinking she can handle ghosts, and Shige's Girlfriend in the starting of the book. The others are really extra's who will probably end up dead. :P**

**PAIRINGS UNDECIDED EXCEPT NAOMI AND SATOSHI because, let's admit it, they'd both end up together whether we wanted them to or not.**

**I'm leaning towards Yoshiki and Ayumi. And Mayu and Shige.**

**SHIPS AREN'T IMPORTANT IN THIS BOOK THOU~! **

**Anyways, Let's go on to the summary shall we?**

**Summary:**

**[AU] Alone. She was pretty sure that's what was going on. Insanity, eating away at her own sanity until she'd completely lost it. Red dress child, One eyed scissor girl, and whatever, hell she had the power and she was going to use it. He was pretty sure she was forever gone. It was hard, but eventually he let go, thinking she'd want him to live on, heck, they all had. He'd even gotten a girlfriend and with all of the group going to separate colleges Magic-girl made 'Sacred' bracelets, said to protect them from evil ghosts. It should've worked, it was supposed to help them all. Too bad it didn't.**

**"I thought this was supposed to protect us from ghosts!?" Screeches Sakura.**

**"They are! Or at least they were!? I-I.. That's what it said on the blog!" Ayumi replies as the darkness consumes all of us.**

**"Enough of the god damn ghost blogs, Ayumi! I thought you'd learned that from the last time this happened!" Satoshi yells, pulling on his hair.**

**Bold-Something important in the story, my talk, Starting of a chapter, demonic side of Mayu(usually just when interrupting a sentence)**

_Italics-Something important, thoughts, memories, texts, ghosts (Other than Mayu, Yuka, Yoshiki, Mrs. Yui-Who rarely appears- and Seiko maybe a few other if I'm in the mood-Like Kizami and Kurosaki) _

_**Both-My talk, something VERY IMPORTANT (Or what I think is important) Point of View, quote, **_

Regular- Regular story

If the POV-(Point of View) looks like this: **_MAYU-N-MAYU-N-MAYU_**

**_N stands for narrator, which means you're in third person POV for that character. _**

* * *

** _MAYU-MAYU-MAYU _**

**_Each time you turn around, stop for a moment and ask yourself: Is the world behind your back still there? -Corpse Party _**

**THE INSANITY WAS TAINTING THE AIR.** The small giggles and cackles that randomly gurgled from my shining mouth.

It's what I got. Karma. What had I done? What had I done?! WHAT HAD I DONE!?

More sick cackles and giggles escape my ghost mouth, leaking into the air as I start to hum a lonesome song.

I could hear the mutters of another ghost at the end of the hallway, Most likely Yoshiki's wandering spirit ready to warn any teens who still dared to tempt with fate and walk along _MY_ hall. Mind you, I didn't need someone stepping all over my insides and those who did were as good as dead... Hell, anyone who dared walk _MY_ hallway was dead, the blood stained walls, plus floors, said so and the rotting scent from the dead bodies that were pushed out a slightly open window was starting to grow.

None of them really listened and usually ended up dead. I couldn't care less. I wanted them dead, I wanted them to feel what I felt. Knowing everyone had _ABANDONED_ you. Knowing they had left you to _ROT_ away. To be _FORGOTTEN_. To be deemed less than _WORTHLESS_. I huff, stopping my song and crossing my arms as I sit on my throne of bones. Yes, I said bones.

I didn't like flesh but I was bored, what was I gonna do? So I built myself a throne of bones. Bones from all of my victims. Of the idiots who really thought they could escape.

There was no remorse. Sometimes there was, only for a few seconds before I pushed it away.

Everyone who came here ended up dead anyways, heck! I was just giving them a painless death by quickly stopping their hearts with my powers. With my darkness.

With my _Insanity_.

Heck, if you think I'm a monster I'll have you know it wasn't always like this. I quickly glance at the piece of paper from the charm that had brought me here. I turned into a good luck charm that causes spirits to grow mellow around you and turn into good ones. I gave the charm to anyone who came by in my years of being here.

And every time the paper had magically ended back here, signalling whoever had it last had died a painful death. I was done with helping. If everyone was going to die then I might as well kill them with no pain. Hell, if they had to live through what I did everyday then you might as well label this place worst than hell.

...

Okay, maybe it is. I really don't know myself, I've been dead for so long it doesn't even matter.

After getting bored, I stand up. There hasn't been the creaking of loose floorboards, The rummaging noise of moving doors, or swooshing of fake glass windows in a while, signalling there are no people.. Or live people here in this dimension, yet.

I stumble around on wobbly feet. Hey! I'd like to see you try and put yourself back together! It took so long for me to finally replenish my body, using other body parts and bones to recreate mine (All except my head, mind you). Once I was fully put back together I was able to finally form back into a human instead of a pile of horrifying insides. My insides did end up staying on the walls, for some strange reason, every time I'd rebuild my body with a new body part another body part from a new person would take the place of mine, resulting in endless organs on the wall.

Though, my body has started to rot I may keep my form thank god-

Thank fate, not god, for that.

If God existed (A/n I believe in god but for the story, just go with it) would there really be such a damning place as this? And if there was, was this supposed to be hell?

Well, anyways, Thank fate I could keep my form as a human once my body rotted away.

I sigh, blowing some brown hair that had fallen from my ponytail into the air, letting it land lazily on the side of my face. I slowly pad over to Yoshiki's ghost, who has his back turned to me, no breathing, no inhaling or exhaling. No sound.

Ghosts don't need sound. We can talk all we want and never have to take a breath. I still breath from habit, though. I slowly bend over, eyes meeting Yoshiki's blue ones. If we weren't ghosts I'd look into grey blue ones. Ones that seemed to stretch on forever, a misty look on the glinting mischievous eyes.

And suddenly it was like I'd snapped. I'd felt the weight of the dead, the feeling of crushing hopes of life. The people I had killed could have lived and I had killed them, I hadn't given them a chance.

"Mayu..?"

I shake my head and sit beside him.

"So, what made you come out? I'm surprised you look human."

I almost vomited. But I couldn't because, May I remind you, ghosts have no need for air, or for food, or for water so in that case there was no need for vomit, or tears, or periods, or bleeding, or breathing.

It reminded me of all the people I'd pulled apart, all the people's hearts I'd stopped.

I hoped they could forgive me. That maybe they too, had realized the insanity this place sent you into and understood what I was going through.

I simply sat next to him, there were no words spoken.

"I wonder how they're all doing." I whisper, breaking the silence. Yoshiki freezes.

"Who?"

"Our friends... Shige-nii, Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi, Seiko-"

"Seiko died." Yoshiki interrupts.

"So did Mrs. Yui, so don't try." he adds quickly.

I frown, placing my head on my knees.

"Yoshiki?"

"Hmm?"

"How does it feel... Knowing the person you died protecting doesn't care that you're here? Knowing they just... Abandoned you?" I question, glaring at the floorboards.

I feel Yoshiki tense next to me. Yoshiki shrugs. "I.. I wanted her to get out alive, if she's living a good life then I'm okay.. I'm really surprised you asked that question.. I mean, If me and Ayumi hadn't left you with the ghost children..." He glances at my hallway.

I shrug, brown hair falling from my pony tail. "I really should have listened." I state. "It's fine... They say ignorance is bliss. Bliss my ass." I mutter, burying my face into my knees.

"Mayu?"

"Yes, Yoshiki-kun?"

Yoshiki freezes.

I wince. "Sorry, I just.. I missed nicknames and everything." I state, waving my hand in the air.

"Well, anyways.." Yoshiki starts. "How are you not... a pile of mush. Sorry to question bu-"

"Thanks for the compliment." I reply sarcastically before he can finish. "And I used the body part of victims. Used the thread from some girls skirt and a sharpened bobby pin to sew myself back together." I inform, grimacing at the memories.

"What am I becoming?" I whisper suddenly, realization settling in as I clutch the sides of my ghost head. "I don't understand! I just-just..." My voice trails off and a lean against Yoshiki. "I wonder what it would be like to go home... I wonder what's going on there.. I want to go home... I want to go home.." I repeat words, slowly starting to feel myself shake off, like I'm drifting away. The rumbling of the floorboards and shaking of the walls bring me to reality.

The realization of sonder set in. I shook my head. They were going to learn how sick this place was, just how twisted and disgusting it was for doing a silly charm.

A sick giggle and cackle escape my lips. I press a hand over my mouth and look at Yoshiki. "Stop anyone who comes-*Giggle*-Please... I don't want to hurt anyone any more." I whisper before retreating into my hallway.

The sick, twisted side of me clashes against my two personalities until it finally takes control, the pain of my death washing over me again as it always does once I switch personalities.

I ignore it and sit on my throne, glancing at my sewn together dead body before turning away. Tch, idiotic. How weak, how stupid, how Naive.

i get off my throne and I lay on my belly, laying my head on the floor and curling up into a ball. Innocence is always the key. Just like the three little children who had killed me before.

You wanted friendship? Well to bad, you got something a hell lot worst.

* * *

**_SAKUTARO-SAKUTARO-SAKUTARO _**

"No. I am not doing that stupid.. stupid charm!" hisses Naomi.

Ayumi pouts, eyes growing wide for a puppy dog look. "C'mon, it's to protect us from evil ghosts and-"

"Is that some sick joke?!" hisses Noami. "You know what happened, you were there, you know the ones we lost, the ones who were left behind, hell, you're the REASON they died, if you hadn't-"

"Both of you stop it. It's all our faults because we all agreed, okay? That's just how it is. besides, this is to protect us from ghosts, it's not like we're gonna end up back there." Satoshi interrupts, sucking in a breath. The sadness from losing his little sister hadn't left, his eyes told the story of losing her.

Ayumi sighs. "I just want to do one last thing with you guys, there is no paper doll, I promise, it's just.." She reaches into her backpack, pulling out multi-colored bracelets.

Naomi blinks, sighing. "Well.. They're cute." She mutters, rolling on the balls of her feet. Ayumi's face lights up.

Nayami frowns, hazel eyes narrowing. She 'humph's.

"Why do we have too? I think it's silly. Ghosts? No such thing." She states, lifting her nose into the air.

Sakura, my girlfriend, loops her arm through mine, reaches up and kisses me. Nayami makes a gagging noise. "You guys are disgusting."

Sakura snorts. "Besides Nayami's complaining, I believe Ayumi, after all, Naomi's got the proof on her phone. If there are ghosts, then I think we should do whatever this is." She states, beaming brightly like the sun. Like my sun.

Yukimura frowns, looking at the beaded bracelets. "I'm getting a bad omen." she murmurs.

Satoshi laughs, ruffling her hair which earns him a well deserved glare. "Don't turn into Sakura." He says.

Sakura glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just jealous 'cause I can sense good or bad. See? This is why I work in the name of the lord."

Nayami snorts. "Shut it, Priestess girl, no one cares. Anyways what would-"

"We have to do?" Teppei finishes for her.

Ayumi, about to start is interrupted by Ritsu and Lulu rushing into the room. "Sorry we're late!" Lulu exclaims, taking a seat next to Nayami. Ritsu shyly follows, black hair falling in front of bright blue eyes. Ayumi quickly explains everything and the two teens agree that it sounds like fun.

"Well, anyways, we all have to take one bracelet-" Ayumi pauses, giving a bracelet to each of us with the exception of a few extras. She stuffs those in her pocket.

"-And say 'One in the darkness, bath in light once more, give us the power that will protect us from thy' three times while wearing the bracelet." Ayumi states.

Noami shivers. "Sounds a bit... Dark, don't you think?" She questions.

Sakura shrugs once more. "Bath in light... It sounds as if we're sending a ghost back into heaven. Is the ghost supposed to bless us, or something?"

Ayumi nods at Sakura's words. "Yep!" she states, giving a soft smile at her.

"Now c'mon!" After informing the words told to say, Yukimura frowned even more. "I feel a really bad omen, Bad waves aren't good. We really shou-"

"Oh c'mon, Yukimura!" Lulu says enthusiastically. "It'll be fun!" She states. Yukimura frowns, shaking her head and sighing. "If something goes wrong I'm-"

"Nothing will go wrong!" Lulu interrupts, over-lapping her words.

Ayumi smiles. "Here goes nothing!"

Together we all slowly chanted the words three times and when it was over nothing happened.

"See! I told you nothing would happen!" Ayumi states, shaking her head. Yukimura frown deepens more, if even possible. "There's so many bad waves." She whispers, looking around quickly. Ayumi shrugs. "I guess it's time to go." She says. "Well, thanks for helping prep the dance guys, it's gonna be sad having to separate from all of you in college." She adds, tearing up.

"We'll all miss each other." Satoshi says, smiling innocently. A bad feeling landed in the pit of my stomach and I look at Yukimura who seems to be feeling the same.

She looks wide eyed at the bracelets.

"That ritual.. I've heard it bef-"

The lights flicker slightly, stopping Yukimura's sentence short.

"Wh-What's that?" Lulu's voice is a struggle, like she can't believe her eyes.

"What's going on?!" Nayami screeches as paper soars from cabinets and through the door, filling the room.

Loudly, there was a snipping noise and slowly the paper started to drain, leaving darkness in it's wake.

Finally, there was only five pieces of paper left. Ever so slowly, tauntingly, the papers ripped into the shapes of dolls. Paper dolls.

And even slower, one by one each ripped into pieces leaving a blue glow in it's disturbance.

But what scared us all was when the Blue started to take form. The first Doll at the very end changed into a lady, which causes everyone to freak out and crowd together like penguins.

The lady slowly opened her eyes, lips up turned in a sad smile and wounds decorating her torso. "I saved them." She whispered before her body seemed to freeze in time. I quickly realize this lady was my old teacher, Mrs. Yui.

Well, this started off on a happy note. "Are these ghosts blessing us?" Teppei whispers to Ayumi.

Yukimura shakes her head. "They're reminding us they're dead." She whispers.

"They're sewing a connection."

"What?"

Before anyone could answer the next glow of blue transformed into little Yuka, wounds littering her body, a bloodied eye socket while the other blue eye welled with tears.

"Onii-chann!" her wail was torture. Satoshi looked ready to break, wanting to run to his little sister with open arms.

"What's happening?!" Screeches Ritsu in distress.

Slowly the next ghost formed. Seiko.

A cry of distress sounded from Naomi's throat. Seiko was crying, tears flying from her white face a long purple bruise circling her neck and an image of a broken heart on her chest. "Na...omi.." Her voice was sad, longing, lonely. "Seiko!" Naomi cried, trying to run to her if Satoshi hadn't hooked his arm around her waist.

"Naomi! It's not her!" Satoshi yells, holding her back.

Slowly the next transformed. Yoshiki stared at the group, no emotion on his face, nothing. His chest, too, had a broken heart on it like Seiko's, as if they'd both been left in the dust. It made sense in a way, Seiko had loved Naomi who had been a dunce about it and Yoshiki had done everything to make sure Ayumi got back safe. Which also ended up in his death.

And slowly the last one, the one I was dreading.

Mayu.

Her small ponytail. her eyes, lips, face. her petite body and adorable figure.

I had the urge to run to her, like Naomi had wanted to for Seiko.

Slowly the broken heart image appeared on her chest as the other ghosts disappeared. A lonely and pained look meet everyone's eyes.

Slowly her lips curved upwards and her eyes turned to those of a cats. She tilted her head in a sinister way and let out a bark of insane laughter. Slowly red and blue were swirling her body.

One eyes stood as insane as a killer the other blue green eye innocent, portraying a scared human, tears falling down her cheeks in a trail like a river.

Her right hand was covered in blood while the other sat clean, but trembling.

Slowly her blue figure disappeared along with the laughter, the darkness quickly consuming us.

"I thought this was supposed to protect us from ghosts!?" Screeches Sakura.

"They are! Or at least they were!? I-I.. That's what it said on the blog!" Ayumi replies as the darkness consumes all of us.

"Enough of the god damn ghost blogs, Ayumi! I thought you'd learned that from the last time this happened!" Satoshi yells, pulling on his hair.

It felt like we were all falling and suddenly everything slowed to a stop and I landed on the ground, everyone scattered around a creepy room.

The dark lurked every corner, and in an instant, I had a hunch on what damn place we'd just lost ourselves into.

and if I was right, we, all, were screwed.

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NO BOOK OMFG YAYYYYYYYYYYY.**

**If you successfully read this far and enjoyed I applaud you. This Chapter was going to MUCCCHHH longer mind you but I switched that to the next chapter because I don't want to write one whole story in one day _thankyouverymuch. _(No spaces intended) **

**Anyways, I hope you did like this chapter if anyone's reading dis. MAYU AND SHIG ARE MY FAVORITES. So is Yoshiki, makes me all fuzzy on the inside.**

**Let's start das book yeah?!**

**Mayu:... So I'm insane?**

**Fantasy: well duh, kinda of why the books named remorseful Insanity if you didn't remember**

**Mayu: Why couldn't I be helpful like Yoshiki?! }:(**

**Fantasy: Because there's no fun in that ╭(^6^)9 *yawn***

**Sakutaro: Why are you making me date an OC?!  
**

**Fantasy: Because I had to give you something as a motive instead of you taking pictures of sexy dead bodies. **(｡✖3✖｡)

**Sakutaro: Not funny.**

**Fantasy: Blah, blah, blah. Anyways, I also needed OC's to go with you so I have people to kill of. And hey look, There's a Hr. Shig! Ritsu!**

**Ritsu:... i'm not amused *Pulls Lulu into arms and strokes hair***

**Fantasy:... I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Anyways, if you want to find out what these characters look like;**

**-Sakura**

**-Ritsu &amp; Lulu**

**-Teppei and Nayami**

**-Yukimura**

**Look up Corpse Party OC and their names (Teppei and Nayami together, Lulu and Ritsu together) on **

**lalala **

**Mayu, do the disclaimer!**

**Mayu:...**

**Fantasy:... Yoshiki do the disclamier!**

**Yohiki: *Sighs* Fantasy doesn't own us, she's just a really insane fangirl.**

**NEXT CHAPTERRR!~**


	2. Good Luck

**YAYYY new chapter! :3 I'm so creepy.**

**Anyways, Let's begin! NO HOLDING BACK UNLESS I WANNA RANT ABOUT EVERYTHING AND HOW PISSED I AM.**

* * *

_**SAKUTARO-SAKUTARO-SAKUTARO**_

_**Let's Always stay together -Seiko**_

"W-What happened?!" Nayami screams, looking around crazily, taking in deep breaths as she scrambled up.

"Where are we?" Ritsu asks, looking around.

I glance at Satoshi. "Do you think...?"

I glance around the room, catching a remembered landmark. The long carving of 'THERE'S NO WAY OUT' on the wall.

"I..I've been in this room... Satoshi I think-"

"I don't wanna hear it." he whispers, eyes welling up with tears.

Satoshi sat up, looking around the room crazily. "Is everyone here?!" He asks loudly.

Everyone goes silent, glancing around.

"We-We'll take roll." Stammers Sakura.

"Sakutaro."

"Here." I whisper hoarsely as Sakura calls my name.

"Ayumi."

"Alive."

"Ritsu."

"Present."

"Yukimura."

Silence.

"Yukimura?!" I hear Satoshi yell.

"Dammit, we're already separate." I hear Ritsu mutter.

"Teppei."

"Still breathing."

"Lulu."

Silence.

I hear Ritsu's loud breathing in panic, scared of being separated from Lulu, his best friend.

"W-we ha-hav-have to find her!" He says, a needy tone in his voice.

"We will." Satoshi says, glancing around.

"Nayami."

"Here and pissed off." She states.

"Satoshi."

"Yes ma'am."

"Naomi."

Silence.

Satoshi wildly looks around again.

"She's gonna be alright-"

"Alright?" Hisses Satoshi. "Do you not remember the last time she was here?!" He growls, running a hand through his hair.

"Calm down." Sakura says. "We need to focus on where the hell we are."

"Heavenly Host Elementary." replies a soft voice, confirming my nightmare. We turn towards the voice.

"Y-You!" screeches Ayumi as Sachiko scans over the crowd. She takes a step forward. She longer wears a torn red dress but a bright white one that trails after her.

She tilts her head. "Hello, cousin." She whispers. She turns to everyone else. "You'll want to come with me."

"W-Why should we?!" Hisses Satoshi. "You killed my-"

"Sister." Sachiko finishes.

"And I'm afriad you'll die too if you stay there. The flooring is old and cannot support so many people. There's also lot's of wandering ghosts due to new... upgrades.." States Sachiko as-a-matter-a-factly, pausing around the words 'New updgrades'.

"And besides, You're friends are expecting visitors." Sachiko turned roughly. "If you're willing to try and reach them." She disappeared, walking into a walk and just..

Gone.

"I.. I think we should get going, the floor is old anyways." Ayumi suggests, getting up slowly. The others nod and we leave the room.

We slowly walk through hallways.

Suddenly Ayumi stops, causing everyone to stop behind her.

"What?" Whispers Nayami.

She puts a finger on her lips and music starts to fill the air.

It's a freaky tone, coming from one of the hallways.

"See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools

Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules

See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show

Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..." The voice sings. There's a crackly laughter afterwards and mumbling.

We continue, glancing through hallways to find the source no matter how much of Satoshi's arguing is said.

Finally Ritsu points out a hallway entrance with a blue, flickering figure at the mouth of it, eyes closed, leaning back against the wall.

"Do... Do you think it's friendly...?" Whispers Teppei.

At the sudden noise the eyes of the ghost snaps open, turning towards everyone.

Ayumi lets out a shallow gasp, stumbling backwards.

"No.." she whispers.

The ghost stares, blinking calmly and saying nothing. It lolls it's head back against the wall, glancing into the hallway as the music starts again, a sad song this time emitting from the hallway.

"I don't want you I don't need you I'll forget you

It doesn't matter

I'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect

I love you

No this is all wrong

Why aren't you gone?" The music is muffled by more cackling.

"Ayumi..?" Murmurs Satoshi's, gripping her hand.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, eyebrows furrowing together. She points at the ghost. "How.. How can you not remember him?" She croaks weakly.

"I don't.. What do you mean?" He asks.

Ayumi gulps, slowly stepping in front of the group.

"Yoshiki." The ghosts head turns towards us again. I realize it's in fact Yoshiki. The large gash on his forehead and blood soaked clothes threw me off track, but heck, everyone here threw me off track.

"Should we approach the ghost?" Teppei asks, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura shrugs and starts to make her way to the ghost. "The lord will protect me." She states simply, walking up to the deceased blonde.

They have a hushed conversation before she points down the hallway, his eyes widen in alarm and shakes his head quickly in a no, almost pleading that she don't venture down the hallway.

Sakura has a stubborn look on her face and starts to walk down whatever hallway, allowing Yoshiki a scream. "You'll get yourself killed!" But Sakura ignored his words, continuing to where ever.

Taking Yoshiki's warnings for Sakura as a good omen we rush over, and pray whatever's at the end of the hall isn't to bad.

* * *

_**MAYU-MAYU-MAYU **_

I'd had about it, Me and my dark side. The desire for blood, for a mangled body was becoming a bother.

I'd heard a conversation at the mouth of my hallway, lips pulled upwards in a cruel smirk.

"**If it's a girl we'll give it a chance... If it's a boy we'll kill it... No, no.. Other way around... But I like the idea of letting a girl like me live.. Yes, we'll go with the latter.**" My dark side murmurs.

I heard Yoshiki yell something about ending up dead.

Tch, they never listen.

Slowly I hear a chilling, angelic voice. "Are you there?"

I break free from dark me. My eyes widening as I hear scrambling. No, not more people.

"Go! Go away! Please! I don't want to hurt you!" I moan out, backing away into my corner, next to my dead, sewn together body.

"I'm not afraid of you." replies a determined girl. Was this one of those girls who lived under Priests rule again? I'd had a few of these come by saying 'Lord will protect me.' Newsflash your lord won't save you, not here he won't, hun.

"Please..." I whimper. I feel dark Mayu jump inside me, getting restless. Blood, death. It's cravings are biting into my brain.

The girl ignores my pleads and takes more steps forward

"PLEASE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screech, clamping my hands to the sides of my ghost head.

"I'm not afraid of you." She's in front of me, about to crouch down to look closely at me but my dark side beats me.

My eyes burst open and a crazy grin spreads over my lips. "That's where you're wrong." I growl out, me and Meyu(My now named Dark side) hiss together.

"**I don't care if it's a boy or girl! I wanna kill it~!**" Meyu shrieks happily.

I thrust my vapor-like hand between us, which lifts her from the ground and into air.

"Huh..? Arghh! He-hey! o-Ow! HELP!" She screeches. I giggle swooshing my head back and forth before swiping my arm and letting her crash into the wall. A scream. I let out a cackle.

"**I'm in the mood for a very painful death. You know, something classy... Perhaps we should smash her with the floorboards?- **Hmm.. Boring..."

Meyu and I continue to chatter over her death, wondering how on earth we should kill the girl who dared think she could walk _MY_ hallway.

"I wonder how I should kill her.. -**Impact's boring, to instant.- **Just what I was thinking... -**Stab wounds?- **I'm in the mood for killing with lot's pain this time. I gave her pity, some people need to learn." I murmur, lifting her into the air.

"SAKURA!" A voice screams

I frown but quickly throw her against the other wall, she falls uselessly against the ground.

"How pathetic." I mutter, lifting her again.

"**I've got that dull, rusty knife.. I'm thinking dissection while alive?- **Oh hohoho! Yes~~! I like that one." I cackle before throwing her against the wall again, walking up to her and putting my hand on her throat, pushing her up into the air against the wall, her legs desperately kicking for freedom.

"I gave you a warning, that's one of the most considerate things I've ever done, but you're annoying. The lord can't save you here." I throw her at the other wall, I feel eyes watching me. I turn to the entrance, seeing a group of teenagers, eyes watching in horror.

While I'm seemingly distracted The girl-Sakura tries to run away. My hand snaps forward, my powers tangling around her and pulling her back.

"Didn't you hear me before?" I cackle.

"You're not getting out.." I whisper I feel my cravings for blood seeping in, for a fresh scream in terror.

"Hehehe~" I giggle, slamming her into the ground. She lands, dazed.

I summon my rusty knife, something I'd found in the floorboards weeks ago.

I'm ready to hit her, to kill another person who's bound to die.

"MAYU!"

I stop, eyes looking up to meet Yoshiki's eyes again. The ones that stretched on forever. The ones that were determined to stop me.

As if hit with reality I glance down at the frightened, crying girl. I let out a scream, throwing the knife at the wall and falling to my knees, screeching in sadness.

Someone stop this madness. Someone end this.

"_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! WH-WHY IS SHE THERE?! SHE'S STILL THERE!_" I screech in agony as Meyu shamelessly giggles in my head.

I wanted someone to save me..

Someone, someone care enough to set me free!

I scramble away from the fallen girl who is bleeding, scratches scraped over her arms as she rushes to the teens. The name she calls sends me into hysterics.

"Sakutaro!"

My heart stops and something wet lands on my vapor blue hands.

Tears. I was crying. But ghosts can't cry, they aren't supposed They aren't.. They're not...

I let out a sob, tears clouding my vision. Was it possible, how could I cry? I was gasping for breath which was out of habit but each one felt like I was expanding my lungs again, like I was human again.

I could hear that girl-Sakura, repeating the name over and over.

"Sakutaro, Sakutaro, Sakutaro." Desperate for care.

I couldn't take it any more. I was tired of being alone, of being locked in this hell, feeling the curdling pain of my death in every moment I lived.. err.. Haunted these halls.

I wanted out. I wanted to go home, to chat with my friends, to finally, finally just be completely normal and happy. I wanted to grow up, to fall in love and have children.

But most of all, I wanted...

"_SHIG-NII!_" I wail, clamping my hands over my ears in pure sadness. The teens murmurs give out, a look of surprise crossing their faces as I wail out for Shig.

There was a small gasp, a stumbling sound echoing through the hallway signaling the teens are still here.

"sh-Sh-Shig-nii!" I wail again, hands shamelessly wiping away at the hot tears streaming down my vapor blue body.

"Where are you?! Why did you leave me alone!? Shiggg!" I continue to sob, curled up in a ball and sobbing for him, for my best friend.

There was no answer and the teens had either left or gone silent. I think they'd left, after all I'm a monster. I stand up slowly but I'm hunched, leaning against the wall for support.

I let lose another shriek of sadness as I straiten out my body.

"_WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE?! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE HELP ME!? WHY?!_" My moans of agony fill the air.

"_SHIG-NII!_" I let out a few breathes before allowing myself to collapse onto the bloodied floor. I let loose a whimper.

"GO AWAY!" I screech at them, opening my eyes.

"_DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!? I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANY OF YOU!_" I screech out in pure horror that they're still there.

Their eyes grow wide at my sudden outburst. "_I COULD KILL YOU! AND I'VE ALREADY KILLED TO MANY! PLEASE! PLEASE GO AWAY!_"There's a terror in my voice, a scared tone that signals I don't want anymore blood on my hands.

"Please!" I scream, voice giving out as I dive into relentless sobs.

My sobs don't die down. "I want to go home! I want to grow up with my friends! I wish I never had to move! I wish I never had done that stupid charm! Iwish-I wish-I wish I could restart! I wish I could grow up with all of us happy again! With Yoshiki and Naomi and Ayumi and Seiko. With Satoshi and Yuka and Mrs. Yui but most of all I wish I was with Shig-nii!" The lonesome tears continue to streak down my blue cheeks as I bury my horrifying face in my hands.

There's a loud angered 'Hummph!' that echos through my hall and I hear someone angrily yell

"Well you're dead and you're never going to see them again, alright!? Get over it you-you ghost bitch!" screeches the voice.

"Nayami!" hisses one of the people.

"Nayami's right though." Whispers another, sounding like the voice of Sakura, whom I had nearly killed.

"She's dead and she'll never see any of her friends, they're gone and shes dead. And even if this place manages to go away do you really think the lord will take her in after she all she's done? She said it herself, she's already killed to many." Sakura states. "That ghost is a demon in disguise, whoever she once was isn't ther-" Sakura is suddenly interrupted.

"Mayu."

The voice makes me feel safe but cornered at the same time, like I've got nowhere to run to hide.

"No!" I gasp out, shaking my head quickly.

"No, no, no!" I yell, backing up. "Please don't look at what I've become!" I scream, turning into a coward as I hide in the darkness.

I'm scared, scared of what I'm becoming, scared of what I'm turning, changing into. I'm scared of what I am.

The girl-Nayami-Was right. I'd never see them again. Never to see any of their smiling faces.. except Yoshiki, only he wasn't even close to smiling.

My hands claw at my hair, the hair that was no longer real but a blue spark.

"Sakutaro! she can kill you don't you-"

The name sends me into sobs all over again.

"Mayu." A cracking voice.

"GO AWAY!" I scream.

"PLEASE! I-I-"

My voice trails off, like I've gone to weak to scream anymore.

"Stop.. Stop trying to get the best out of me. Stop trying to mock me. Just leave. Leave be-before I hurt any of you." I croak. ("You already hurt someone." One of the teens says a matter-of-factly. "Nayami!")

There's a small thud and I peak between my hands, seeing the figure has fallen to there knees. I see something fall from their face. A speck of water drops onto the ground. Tears.

This person is also crying. I close my eyes again, I don't want this sadness, too much emotions floating through the air, suffocating me.

"I went insane once." whispers whoever. I let loose a whimper. "I was looking for a friend... a friend I-I couldn't save." the whisper is a forlorn sound, something tugging at whatever emotions I had left.

"I just wanted to make sure she was fine, to keep her safe, to protect her.. and it wasn't because of the nicknames, or how she always encouraged me, or the fact she'd always find a way to cheer everyone." There's a large crack in whoever's voice. "but because every time.. every time she greeted me with a large smile and said my name with the purest of joy she.. She was saving my life."

The sadness in his voice and the way this girl sounded.

_How lucky.. _I thought mournfully. _So lucky to have such a good friend.. To have someone keep them from insanity. _

There's a gulping noise.

"But.. but I couldn't save her." Whoever murmurs. "And I'd think to myself, maybe she wants me to go on... Maybe she can live where ever alone, without me."

There's shuffling signalling whoever is getting up. "And I now believe.. I believe I was wrong... Honestly, I wish I could die now, just so I can join her."

**I'd be honored to do it~! **Squeals Meyu. I scold her.

I want to reply to say 'You're wrong! Whoever that is must be a horrible person!' but I say nothing, letting out the sobs come out in here.

"So.. so I thought.. Maybe.. Maybe you're friends would want you to move on, to finally let g-"

The simple words, the words made me crack and I had no control anymore.

My hands shot forward, sending whomever into a wall.

I glance up, some hair covering one eye.

"What do you know?" I hiss, watching their body crash into a wall. The Sakura girl lets loose a scream, trying to run over if someone hadn't held her back.

"I've tried to move on. To think about letting go and helping."

Meyu and I let out a bitter, sinister laugh together.

"I did a charm that lead to my death-" _THUD! _The boy crashes into another wall. "-I still had part of that charm and I tried to help everyone I could.-" _THUNK! _"-Do you know how hard it gets, seeing something return and knowing in that moment it didn't benefit anyone!? That it did nothing!?"

I slam the boy into the ground, losing my control as I watch his body bounce and tumbling off the ground. The boy does nothing but sit up calmly and readjust his glasses.

"Every time I thought about it. I couldn't stop!" bitter cackles escape between my words. "Then everything hit me in a flash! Why should I let go? Why should I try and care!? Yoshiki-kun sacrificed his life for someone you don't see them at least trying to bring back something to help them move to the next life! You don't see her morning over his goddamn death! You don't see her crying at any fucking alter over the fact he'd saved her no matter what! _SHE DID NOTHING BUT LIVE ON LIKE LIFE WAS JUST A FUCKING GAME!_ Prayers, hopes, God. None of it exists here!" (A/N Sorry Ayumi... but it's kinda true..)

I smash the boys body into the wall, seeing a thin line of blood run down his face. He wipes the blood away after readjusting his glasses, looking sadly my way, as if waiting for a finishing blow. The Sakura girl is screaming out to him, to try and save him. "SAKUTARO! SAKUTARO!"

"I can't move on! I can't and I won't because I know somewhere out there those people are living their lives knowing what happened, knowing that we're stuck here and are forced to suffer an everlasting pain of death! Knowing we can't do anything! how would it make you feel, huh!? knowing you've been abandoned, to be forgotten, to be deemed less than worthless?! How the hell would you know?!" I scream.

I let the boy (Who I've currently slammed into the flooring.) slowly crawl up on his hands and knees, letting him cough up blood and smile sadly.

"I can't say I know what it's like.. But holding onto all that anger.. All that fury...-" As if getting hit with a large realization I unclench my fists, looking at my stitched up arms and legs.

"-It would get sad wouldn't it..? To know all your friends are living a life you can't join, you'll never be able to regain? When.. When I lost my friend everyone around me seemed to forget about her. I.. I was going into hysterics. But I thought... she wouldn't want me to be sad.. she'd look at me and.."

Our eyes connect as his words trail away. Blue eyes.. Soft and sad with his glasses covering over them. Something was bothering me. The voice, the glasses and eyes. There was something so familiar.

His appearance made all my emotions cry out, a begging for realization.

He finally continued. "She'd look at me and say something encouraging, something to keep me going... But It was like I couldn't go on... Because I knew everyone had forgotten about her smiling face and her jokes and her happiness and just Her in general..." He's crying harder, more tears falling off his face.

Meyu thrashes inside myself, causing me to walk forward, a crazed but angered look on my face as I lift him against the wall with my hand on his throat.

"**Shut up**." Meyu hisses, almost frantic it seems, to get him to shut up. She(Who is controlling me) throws The boy at the other wall. The boy coughs but continues to speak, angering Meyu even more.

"I know I'm not able to bring her back." Meyu picks him up and slams him into the ground.

"**Shut up!**" She roars but the brave boy keeps on talking. "I know I can't do anything if she's mad, or angry, or sad-" he slams into the other wall and I'm screaming at Meyu to stop, to let him live, to have mercy.

"I can't help her!" he says louder, as if he wants Meyu to get pissed off. "I know all these things but that won't stop me from wanting and hoping and wishing with all of my luck that I'll finally get to hold my **_MAYU_ **again!"

Suddenly I'm in control and the boy crashes to the ground, realization hitting me like a punch in the gut... Or ghost.. Or whatever pain ghosts can feel other than the horrid pain from death. My hand snaps back and I just stare at him in shock.

It's like the world has stopped because suddenly I feel like a human that needs air, but I'm not a human so I stand there, ghostly tears falling out of my eyes as the boy,as Shig, sits there, waiting for a reaction. Waiting for my reaction.

"That's all I ever wanted." he whispers, letting me notice that the teens are staring at him like he's god.

"All I wanted was for my friend to come back, to talk to her, to make her happy and repay her for all the times she'd save my life with her happy greeting. With her smiles and laughs. All I ever wanted, all I ever hoped for, all I ever wished was to see her, to hold her, to.. To keep her by my side. To keep.. To keep **_Mayu _**by my side." He stops, slowly looking up to meet my eyes.

A sob escapes my lips, and another and another. I spirit, run, float, whatever a ghost does to Shig.

"_SHIG-NII!_" somehow managing to crash into him.

"Sh-Shig!" I sob in his chest, him somehow managing to cradle me in his warm arms. I shouldn't be able to feel all warm, Ghosts can't feel temperature, because, as said before, there is no need for it.

"Mayu.." My name is merely a whisper from his mouth but it throws my emotions around like some type of juggler.

Meyu thrashes in my head after a moment of being held in his arms and I manage to push him away, screaming a "NO!"

I roll back into my shadows where the teens stare at me curiously.

"I.. I'm sorry for attacking earlier.. I.. I was not myself.. I cannot undo what I've done and I'd gladly help with your problem.. Only I don't know how to get you guys back, assuming you guys didn't you that stupid paper doll charm." I state, looking around at them.

I sigh. "If there's any way to help, other than coming along with all of you, I'd gladly do it." I state.

There's no answer.

"Mayu.." Shig says suddenly, as if begging me to accompany them. I let off a sad smile. "I'm sorry Shig.. Thank you for.. Finding me again... I'm sorry I can't-" I stop, pausing in the middle of my sentence before suddenly turning around and walking over to the sewn, rotting body of mine. i find my slip of paper before bringing it to Shig.

"It may not seem like much, but ghosts will mellow out around you if you have this." I whisper, placing it in his hand.

Tears slip from my eyes again and I meaninglessly float in the air, curling into a blue ball before slowly sighing knowing it will do nothing to help. My toes float a few inches from the ground. Shig looks at me and I return the same look.

"Thank you, for returning me to who I once was... Even if only for a bit.."

I sigh. "So you know, Sachiko is no longer the demon of this place, she would most likely be the angel who gives off handy advice and helps. The ghosts you'll want to look out for are Yuki, Tokiko, and Ryou. Their anger at Sachiko corrupted them and caused them to go insane... I hope this information will do you good.. Please take care." I mutter, slowly intertwining our fingers.

I give off a sad smil. "Make it out of here for me, 'k, Shig-nii?" I ask, smiling softly, willing my pink hair-tie to appear in my hands. "Take this to remember me by, it's not much.. But I hope you'll remember me when you get out." I smile widely before pushing him off to his friends who are still staring at me like I'm a.. well.. Ghost.

A girl sighs-Who I quickly realize is Ayumi- and starts to speak. "You all have your bracelets right? You two didn't lose or break your bracelet during Mayu's little... tantrum..?" Ayumi questions, placing the words carefully. I snort at her words. "I'd like to see you survive being here for how long living with the thought that your friends are growing up without you." I state, crossing my arms.

"Anyways.." Ayumi continues. "We'll probably need them to get home." The teens check their wrists and nod.

I glance at Yoshiki. "Do you know where Seiko, or Mrs. Yui died?" I ask, suddenly changing topic.

Yoshiki ponders on the thought. "Seiko died in the girls bathroom."

I frown. "Down the hallway their will be a staircase, go up, another hallway, go left, another staircase, go up, turn right, bathrooms should be there." (A/N lol, if you like, memorized the whole set-up of the game, then that is not the way to the bathrooms just sayin') I state. "Seiko should be in there."

"Yoshiki, take them there."

"Wha-What!?"

"You're more stable and-"

"Did you not just see what the hell your powers did?!"

"My powers include absolute insanity and death which I cannot feel remorse from in that form. I suggest you watch over them as if I do, mind you, I might go on a killing spree and kill anyone and anything in my path_ thankyouverymuch_." I state

I smile at all the teens, ignoring Yoshiki's bickering.

"Good luck." I state, watching the teens nod and walk off.

After awhile I settle in place before noticing something shining on the ground and I panic.

A multi-colored bracelet lays sparkling on the ground. I blink. all those teens were friends, it'd be heart-breaking to have one get left behind..

But then again.. _Meyu's here and I might kill everyone! _I shake my head.

I had to try, as cliche as it is. I float over to the bracelet and start to float, run, walk, after the teens.

I may be dead, I may also be partially insane with a demon that craves death, but I still had a heart...

I mean emtion wise, my heart was thrown against the wall like child birthday party decorations.

Off topic, but simply to say, I was going to help. Whether the hell they wanted it or not.

* * *

**SECONNNNNNND CHAPTERRRR~! Proud author is proud. **

**Anyways I like saying Thank you very much very quickly which is why I write it like _Thankyouverymuch. _Just so you know my space bar isn't broken.**

**Did you like that chapter? Awww Shig-nii and Mayu reunite! YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Okay, there is lot's of foreshadowing I did, I realized in the last chapter. **

**Just saying Mayu kills people quickly with no pain but she and her dark side started to crave pain like she was slowly started enjoying death and wanted to add pain to that addiction. Like Sachiko, basically!**

**Okay now that that's been talked through when Mayu was singing yesterday I totally forgot to tell you the song names!**

**First one was: The Game of Life**

**Second was: Lies**

**IDK who made them, just listening to JubyPhonic do covers of them :3.**

**Mayu: Did I really have to beat up Shig?**

**Fantasy: Gotta add that Irony.. JUST LIKE THAT FUSKING MANGA.**

**-Refers to when shig's looking for Mayu and says he needs her by his side while he's standing next to her impacted dead body on the wall. Ahh the irony-**

**Naomi: I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Fantasy: You should be in the next, besides if Seiko is than you should too!**

**Yuka: When do I get to see Onii-chan!?**

**Fantasy: Hahaha~! Little Yuka, not now, that's for sure and totally not in the next few chapters.. probably!**

**Yuka: *goes into corner and cries* D':**

**Fantasy: I made no children cry! Sachiko, say the words!**

**Sachiko:.. Fantasy is a lonely, insane fangirl that feels the need to write fanfiction and she doesn't own Corpse party which means you shouldn't sue her.**

**But nobody said anything about killing~~! *opens and closes scissors creepily***

**Fantasy: BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD NOW! *Runs away from Sachiko**

**Everyone: (-_-)V**

**NEXT CHAPTER~~~**


	3. Inner Chi

_**NEW CHAPTER THAT TOOK ME FOREVER?! *LE GASPS***_

_**Anyways, let's continue before I start to rant..**_

_**(STILL PISSED THAT YOSHIKI AND YUKA DIED IN THE ANIME. STILL PISSED)**_

* * *

_**MAYU-MAYU-MAYU**_

_**That Poor girl, she's lost her mind and she'll never get it back. -Corpse Party **_

**I'M LOST. **

I'd admitted that to myself I don't know how long ago I'd been running through the creaky hallways which, news flash, pissed me off with it's unlimited hallways.

The staircase on the second story had collapsed, and recently. I knew that from another bracelet that glinted from the rubble so either A) They all got upstairs but someone else lost their bracelet B) They came by and someone lost their bracelet or C) They're all crushed under the rubble.

I hoped it wasn't C because if they'd died that quickly I'd pound Shig for dying on me. I frown, if they had died, wouldn't at least one ghost be here?

I sigh and turn, marching away and looking for a new place in order to get upstairs.

I'd come across strange munching noises as I walked past a hallway. I stopped, glancing in out of curiosity only to be horrified. A girl, who's school uniform I'd remembered, was munching on a dead body, eating away at rotten meat, gnawing against a half flesh-devoured bone.

It was horrifying and made me think _Was I like this when I went insane? _

I glance at my arms and legs, noticing my stitches that served as my new body. I gulped, shaking my vapor like head as I coughed.

The girl glanced back, green eyes insane with hunger.

"H..H...Hel...Hel..Help.. m...me." She coughed, her eyes insane but scared at the same time. She too, was horrified at what she'd become in order to survive. "Nanamari...nanamari... Ari-channnn~!" She wailed while giggling insanely.

"Ari-Chan!" The sorrowful wail made my stomach clench, reminding me of my wails for Shig.

She looked at me with a saddening stare.

"Pl... please... ki... kill... me.." She pleads. "I... wa... wan...t ..t..o.. be.. wi..t..h.. Ari-chan.." her eyes filled with tears.

I gulp and nod, slowly using my insanity to taint the air and stop the girl's heart with no pain.

She coughs and manages a smile before dropping to the ground dead.

_**Couldn't we have just killed her painfully? Like we were going to do to that idiot red-head. **_Meyu mumbles in my head.

I scold her, shaking my head as I look at the girl's body.

Two blue vapor-like mists stream into the air, taking the form of two girls, sobbing together and laughing.

The two ghosts smile and say "I'm sorry, I've missed you." to each other, before the blue flickers out and they disappear.

I blink. The ghosts faded out to where ever.

Ghost tears form in my eyes again and I manage a small cough before continuing. Would I, too, be able to go to where ever they went? To be finally be released from my prison?

I sigh and continue to run through the endlessly hallways promising myself that I will find the group and make sure as many are saved as possible.

_**Naomi-Naomi-Naomi **_

My head hurt from crashing into that wall and my legs ached from running away from the stomping ghosts.

"Here!" Lulu calls, grabbing my hand and tugging me down a staircase.

We continue to run until we finally find a door that opens, a dusty, storage closet meeting us.

The stomping of the ghost grows louder. "Where have you gone? Don't you want to play?" Lulu and I's breathing stop short, waiting for her to pass.

After a few minutes of waiting, Lulu pushes the door open. The door doesn't do exactly what it we plan, instead, the rusty hinges breaking and causing the door to slam onto the ground. We duck back into the darkness of the closet for a few minutes before Lulu pokes her head out and looks through the halls, green eyes searching for a sign of any dead, or alive, presence.

I gulp, stepping out with her.

She whimpers. "Where are the others? Where are we, exactly? What happened?" Tears well in her sea-green eyes and they start to leak out, leaving trails like a snails slime.

She latches onto me in a hug, stuffing her face into my cleavage which, might I say, is very uncomfortable.

"I'm scared Nao-chan!" Her voice is muffled. I pat her head while I look around the unlimited hallway.

I gulp, taking her hand (After she's finished sobbing into my boobs) and starting done the way we came.

I sigh. "Where are we going, Nao-chan?" Lulu asks like a kid, cocking her head when I glance back at her.

"We're going to look for the others." I state bluntly, turning around again and continuing to march through the hallways.

Lulu sniffles, holding tighter to my hand as we sweep through the hallways together. "I wonder how Ri-kun is doing, We promised we'd never leave each other alone..." Lulu states softly, looking around. I freeze.

"Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"You know the ghosts here are bad, right?"

"Yeah, Nao-chan. Why?"

I shake my head, letting my brown hair swing around before sighing. "Nothing important." I state. Really I was just hoping she wouldn't end up like Mayu. I stop and ponder for a bit once we get to a fork in the hallways.

_I wonder how Mayu's doing, how she was able to bare being down here? Can she even bare it? Or is it too hard? Is she afraid? has she gone insane, too? _I think to myself while tugging Lulu down a flight of creaking stairs.

I think as we continue to roam the abandoned, but cursed, school hallways.

_How is Yuka? Is she hiding? Wailing for Satoshi? What about Yoshiki? Is he okay? after all he got rejected by Ayumi before he died... What about Mrs. Yui? Is she trapped underneath rubble? Is she evil or good? But what about... Seiko? _My breathing stops and I halt.

"Nao-chan?" I gulp and shake me head, pulling Lulu after me again.

_Is she still in the girl's bathroom? Is she good or bad? Is she mad at me? Is she okay with what happened? I'm sorry Seiko, I'm really sorry. I wish I'd never fought with you. I wish I could save you I wish I could- _

"Nao-chan, look out!" Lulu shrieks, pulling me back. Something like a piano string floats, one end attached to one side of the hall keeping it up (A/N Oh yes, like the book of shadows) My finger hesitantly reaches out, poking it. I quickly pull away, sucking in a sharp breath.

A bead of red starts to coat a formed wound upon my finger. The red liquid slowly forms as a big orb before it's to heavy to stay in place and rolls from my sweaty hand.

I gulp, ducking underneath and beckoning Lulu to follow. She does as told, getting on her knees and crawling under. Once on the other side we walk until we've reached an open door.

We glance at each other before pushing it open.

The room's floor has broken, pieces of rubble down below. The pile is big enough for Lulu and I to step onto and slowly walk downwards to the floor below.

We finally manage to hit the cement floor that was out of reach. I silently curse Ayumi for getting me back into this mess. I sigh, shaking my head as I look around. I start tapping my foot before realizing I'm on uneven ground.

Lulu stares at the floor, eyes wide.

"N-N-Nao-c-chan!" she squeak, tugging me back. I glance at her, eyebrows furrowing together. "What?" She points at what I must have been standing on.

I nearly puke.

A rotting dead body stood there, wounds littering the torso like pollution floating on the surface of the ocean. Visible, bad, disgusting, sad.

I blink at the body, taking in it's appearance some more. a pink T-shirt underneath a dirty, cream beige jacket. A silver chain with a panda pendant.

I let out a gasp, hand falling over my mouth.

Tears glitter in my eyes before dropping to my blistering hot cheeks. "Mrs. Yui..." I whisper, crouching to look at her decaying body. Surprisingly, and in a scary way, her body has barely decomposed. A smile lifted the sadness weighing me down. Died happy. Tears fall and soak her bloody clothing.

"Who's she.. Nao-chan..?" Lulu asks, bending over my shoulder.

"Ah.. My old sensei... She died here.." My nose scrunches together. "I heard she sacrificed herself for Ayumi and Yoshiki.." I whisper. I plant a kiss on my hand before pressing it to her cold, lifeless forehead.

"Thanks for being a good teacher, Mrs. Yui." I whisper, getting up.

"We should-"

"You're not going to let me say your welcome?"

I freeze, eyes shooting upwards to meet a shimmering blue ghost. Mrs. Yui stands, or rather, sits there in a thoughtful manner.

"UWAHH!" Lulu yells like a ninja battle cry. She jumps in front of me in a position to attack.

"Is this ghost bad? Do I need to attack it, Nao-chan? I'll use my inner-chi!" I grab the top of her head and shake my head. "Lulu, this is my old sensei."

Lulu blinks, turning back to look at Mrs. Yui.

"Sorry Mrs. Yui! Thought you were gonna attack Nao-chan!" She quickly latched back onto my side.

"Lulu!" I hiss at her to get off.

Mrs. Yui smiles.

"How come you're back here, Naomi? Are the others back as well?"

I nod quickly. "Ayumi made us do another charm, it was supposed to ward off evil spirits but..." I trail off and sigh. "What's done is done, we're just looking from the rest of the group."

Mrs. Yui nods.

"I'd assist you but I cannot properly move myself, The only way would be to somehow get my body out of the rubble so I co-"

"Like this?!" Lulu quickly plucks Mrs. Yui's body from the rubble like it's nothing.

Mrs. Yui blinks, stiffly stumbling up.

"I-..I guess so." Mrs. Yui states.

The pile of rubble, however shakes before collapsing to the side. I groan. "Now how are we going to get out?"

Lulu stares at the floor with guilt. "Sorry, Nao-chan." She states, rolling on the balls of her feet. I sigh once more. "I don't know.."

Mrs. Yui smiles. "No problem!" Almost as if a star wars movie she stretches out a hand and we float up to the doorway. Mrs. Yui appears in the hallway as we start walking away again.

She smiles at us as we all start walking, two girls and a ghost. "I'll try my hardest to make sure you two stay safe."

_**SAKUTARO-SAKUTARO-SAKUTARO**_

"Where are we even going?" I ask as we round another corner.

Yoshiki shrugs. "When the staircase collapsed that was really the only way up that I knew of."

I gulp. "So how are we going to reach Seiko."

"Why do you freaks wanna reach Seiko?" A voice calls from the end of the hall. A purple ghost stands there, arms crossed with an angry look on her face.

"We're her friends! We need her help you-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Yoshiki." Snorts the girl, flipping her ghost hair.

Yoshiki sighs.

"Nakamura now isn't the ti-"

"Lalalala~! Can't hear all the shitty blubbering words from your damn mouth, Yoshiki~!" She snorts, overlapping his words.

Yoshiki sighs, running a hand through his ghostly hair.

I frown. "Yoshiki... that girl has our school uniform.."

The girl must have heard and starts laughing insanely.

"And you just now realize, Morshige Sakutaro?" She questions, placing her fingertips at her bloodied lips. "None of you remember me~!" She giggles. She eyes Satoshi down. "hmm.. I doubt you remember either.." she whispers softly before smiling crazily. She tossing her head back, a spurt of cackles escaping.

"God, Satoshi, you're so dense!" She smirked, tilting her head in a creepy, yet innocent way.

"I used to go to your school.. I nearly killed you, Satoshi.." she laughs. "But you don't remember, Do you?" She questions, lifting her head back in place.

"Rino Nakamura.."

Nakamura clicks her tongue. "Ahh, My name.. How silly I was.." She muses. "Wasting my life chasing after a boy who liked a slut."

Saatoshi hisses. "Naomi is not a-!"

"Calm down man." I hiss, unclasping my hand from over his mouth. He nods slowly, anger still bright in his eyes.

Ayumi sighs. "Look, Nakamura-"

Nakamura narrows her eyes on Ayumi. "I remember you.. You liked Satoshi while I liked him."

Aumi flares red, but glares at Nakamura. She giggles. "Man, I remember having to deal with the two of you. You both absolutely pissed me off."

She snickers. "I remember your group of friends, you guys were reaaal popular. There was Satoshi, then Yoshiki, Morshige, Naomi, Ayumi, Seiko, and that annoying girl Mayu."

I feel anger course through me.

"Mmmph, Mayu died here." She giggles sourly. "I remember all she did was cry the first few weeks, wailing about the pain and about.." She put on a pouty face and made quotation marks with her fingers. "_Shig-nii~!_" She pulls off the act, crossing her arms and snorting. "Mayu was always too happy, I bet she pretended to be your friend." She states, looking innocently at me. "Just trying to make the loner feel better."

"Shut up." I hiss at her. Satoshi gives me a warning look but I ignore it, fully intending on sticking up for my dead best friend.

She blinks innocently, like she's done no harm before continuing to speak. "Just acting, putting on a play to make everything seem real."

"Mayu wouldn't do that." I snarl.

She chuckles. "Everyone does it at one point." she states, shrugging.

"She wouldn't swoop to your level!" I growl at her.

Nakamura's hand shots out, picking me up off the floor.

"What did you say?!" She shrieks.

"I said-" I cough up blood, a pressuring feeling on my stomach.

"That Mayu's-*cough*-Better than that! She'd never-*cough*-Do that!" I yell.

Nakamura shrieks with giggles as Sakura starts to call my name again.

"You're annoying, you know that? I figure those people find you as a good friend. I think I'll kill just for the pleasure of doing so. Annoying idiot."

I cough up blood again, defying her again. "Then kill me, kill me because you couldn't accept the fact that Mayu's better than what you've become!"

Nakamura roars in anger, seemingly ready to crush me to death when I fall to the ground and her ghost like body is smashed to the side.

"Man, Nakamaura, I was calmly resting in the bathroom and you go and make a big fuss. You bother me so much." Snorts a voice.

Seiko stands at the end of the hall, hands outstretched to keep Nakamura pinned against the wall. Seiko sighs. "Oh well, what's a girl to do." Seiko shrugs, slamming Nakamura into the ground, some of purple light surrounding Nakamura rushing to Seiko and quickly turning blue.

She sighs. "I knocked her out. Sorry 'bout that. She's got a stick up her ass. Maybe her butt's dry."

She shrugs. "If I still had some of that cream maybe I'd give it to her... Nahh, she's a brat, calling Naomi a slut."

Seiko walks over to the fallen ghost, kicking her. Nakamura's ghost form rolls strait into the wall. Seiko smiles dryly. "She's not much company. Anyways, Yoshiki you finally visit!" she states, there's stiff humor in her voice.

"Haha... yeah..." Yoshiki states nervously.

She looks at us. "So I see Morshige... Satoshi and-" She stops. "WAIT! IF SATOSHI'S HERE THEN NAOMI'S HERE!" She screechs, rushing over.

"Uhmm.. No..?" Satoshi attempts.

"Lies!" Hisses Seiko playfully. "I can smell her on you... WAIT A SECOND YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?!"

Satoshi flashes red. "N-No!" He hisses. Seiko wrinkles her ghost nose. "Stupid, Satoshi! You're back here again and you're not together!? Where is she anyways?" Seiko asks.

"We.. We actually don't know." I state. She squeaks. "WHAT?! I MUST REUNITE THESE TWO LOVERS!' She screams.

Satoshi laughs dryly, trying to escape Seiko who is holding him while floating in the air.

"Seako-"

"Se_**I**_ko. There's an I, hun." Sasses Seiko playfully at Sakura.

"Seiko.. I think Satoshi wants down." She states. Seiko frowns. "What's wrong? Scared I'm gonna kill him?"

I sigh, about to tell her about the run in with Mayu but Nayami beats me to it. "We had a huge run-in with this psycho ghost, let's just say we barely survived."

I turn sharply in her direction, about to yell her but I stop myself, taking in a deep breath. Seiko snorts. "Well, Hun, luckily for you, I could never kill Satoshi! Who will be Naomi's knight in shining armor!?" She questions. "Of course I would be." she starts to add. "But I'm kinda dead." She coughs after words.

"Sorry, Death pain, neck snap." She states, rolling her neck in ways not possible to humans. She puts Satoshi down.

"There is a way to find out where Naomi is, though, the others too."

Ritsu's eyes light up like a Christmas tree, probably the thought of finding Lulu again.

"But."

We all lean in her direction.

Seiko gives us all a weird look, stepping backwards. "But?" We all question.

She shakes her head before continuing. "We'll need Mayu!"

Nayami groans. "Her again!? Notice how she's becoming the center of these conversations?! There's something wrong with her, I swear!"She huffs in irritation.

Seiko crosses her ghost arms, glaring at Nayami. It quickly disappears though. "Well then, Let's find Mayu!"

**...**

**Wow, just wow.**

**I really thought I was gonna do a short POV for Naomi but... Ehh, what the heck, she's Naomi, big boobs, brown hair and all.**

**Plus she's lovable Seiko's BFF.**

**I totally ship those two, of course, if Seiko wasn't... oh, ya' know.. DEAD**

**Anyways, everyone's looking for each other, the group need Mayu, Lulu is in touch with her inner-chi~! I feel like Lulu is like a mix of Seiko and Mayu only she's not lesbian...**

**Anyways (SAYING ANYWAYS A LOT BECAUSE ANYWAYS IS A COOL WORD. DERP), I'm gonna update. Yo' Lulu! Use your inner-chi and say the words!**

**Lulu: FANTASY DOESN'T OWN US! Well.. uhh.. If you're thinking about us Oc's she stole us off deviant art where you can gladly look us up! ALSO Nakamura is on deviant art where you can look her up as well, Fantasy read her back story thought it was cool and all. **

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER~~~!**

**NEXT CHAPTER~~~**


	4. Apologies

_**HAVE YOU MISSED ME?**_

_**I honestly forgot about this story as soon as school exams hit. And then I also got sick, which, was completely horrible. I honestly felt like someone threw me at a wall and I exploded.**_

_**...**_

_**I'm sorry Mayu, I totally forgot about that...**_

_**No hard feelings?**_

_**As for exams...**_

_**I flunked. I totally flunked.**_

_**Anyways, let's continue. THIRD PERSON POV CHAPTERRR!**_

* * *

**_MAYU-N-MAYU-N-MAYU_**

**_Wake from a bad dream and find myself in another -Satoshi Mochida_**

**HAD IT ALWAYS BEEN SO COLD IN HERE? **

She, frankly, couldn't remember the last time Meyu had pushed her to the outskirts of her mind, though she knew she'd done it more than once. Being on the outskirts of her mind was like a dream-scope, memories shaped in odd items floating through the chilling air. A teacup, a chair, a cupcake, a plunger, and even a condom (She figured it was for the time she had walked in on her cousin having sex with the boyfriend, she could still remember that). Her favorite, though, was a memory shaped like Shig's glasses. She felt like crying after seeing it, even though she already was crying.

Her hair was no longer a dark walnut, but a galaxy trailing behind her in waves that reached her shoulder. Dark purple, indigo blue, magenta pink clashing together with splashes of white dotting over the strands. It trailed gracefully behind her, the way hair flows in the wind or while swimming. Two black horns prodded from her forehead. The horns were made of a almost solidified substance, like silly putty, but not very flexible- Mayu decided. It had small stems separating, the stems shaped like a nerves. She figured it was because she was practically a demon.

Thick, long, black lashes stretched into the dream-scope, small dots attached to the end of the three longest lashes on the corner of her eyes. Her eyes were slightly larger than in real life, dark blue orbs glowing with a light blue outline. The orbs were set on dark green before that was set on white. These eyes allowed her to see more memories flashing through the darkened area in the far away distance. As for her figure... Her body had no detail. Only white skin, no clothes to cover. She still had her body figure just... Nothing. No fat, or scars, or winkles. Just smooth skin. There were no scabs, or hairs (Other than what lay on her head) or even finger and toe nails. Nothing but smooth snow white skin.

Mayu blinked her doe eyes as her body, slowly swam through the darkness, memories parting a little ways to let her through.

Black tears escaped her eyes.

She was scared.

Lost.

Sad.

What was Meyu doing now? Had she found any other victims to satisfy her taste? What about Shig? Or Naomi? Or Satoshi? Or Yoshiki? She was sure Meyu couldn't kill, or cause ghosts to fade but if she could..

Mayu shuddered in her own mind, watching a memory shaped like a cat prance through the air until it found a memory shaped like a couch, promptly landing on it and curling into a ball.

Mayu, too, curled into a ball as sobs wracked her pale body.

**_Oh hush._ **Meyu stated, entering the dream-scope. _**Stop being so weak, we're supposed to be powerful. **_Meyu retorted.

Mayu didn't respond though, instead wrapping her arms around herself like a defense.

"Shig..." She breathes, slowly uncurling as a pain wrenches through her side.

Meyu is trying to destroy her, she always has.

"I'm sorry." tears, more and more pouring from her doe eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me." Mayu croaks, hands reaching into the dark space.

_**He would never forgive you. Anyways, It's time to die, sweety. **_Meyu's sickeningly sweet voice causes Mayu to shudder but breathe calmly. Will this be the end? Will she never have to deal with the pain? The insanity?

She doesn't know. She gulps as the air feels colder, like she's locked in ice. Or as if Ice is slowly starting to cover every inch of white skin. Black tears continue to stream from her eyes as her trembling lips say more apologies. The tears stain her pale cheeks, a demonic yet angelic look falling over her.

Pain causes her to writhe, every muscle in her body trembling in pain, calling out for a stop, for a end.

_**Not much longer, sweety. **_

Mayu shakes her head, black tears landing on her hair. "No, no no no." she breathes quickly out of the sudden silence.

"I.. I won't let you." she murmurs.

"Not now. Not ever." She whispers as a shadow envelopes her small body. "No... I won't let you win."

The darkness cocoons her body, twisting at the ends. A small hole allows black tears to flow out, and fall over all her memories.

"I'm going...to... save... all.. of you.. Shig... If not.. I'm.. sor...ry..."

* * *

**_YUKIMURA-N-YUKIMURA-N-YUKIMURA _**

Her hand dropped to her side as soon as the girl had stopped moving.

She wiped blood on her blue skirt, which was already stained with said substance.

A curse erupted from her lips as she glanced at her watch- it had spun out of control as soon as she had woken up alone in the school.

She glanced at the dead girls body, remorse filling her being to the brim. She muttered an apologies to the dead girl, running a hand through her now blood stained hair. She wondered what other instantiates hid behind dark corners as she let out a sigh, pulling her hazel hair together to tie it into a high ponytail. The short, shoulder length strands came together and hung behind the back of her head, swaying back and forth.

She took the dead girls body, laying it against the wall and wiping the running blood from the girls face away, showing her pretty face. Yukimura smiled sadly at the girl. "Sweet dreams." She murmurs to the once sane person. The girl had attacked her, insanity obviously tainting her not much before Yukimura got here. She had tried to convince the girl to calm down, but it was obvious. Insanity had claimed her.

She knew she shouldn't have done the stupid charm. She'd felt horrible as soon as Ayumi had pulled those stupid bracelets out. She should've known, after all, her sister did this stupid charm. She only remembered her sister because of that silly reminder. Her dreams, her phone, her photo albums, and her 'reminders'.

Yes, Yukimura Shizuka was odd. She'd known it from a young age. She had random episodes or, 'reminders'. It had been one day, while having a panic attack she'd had a 'reminder' with her dead sister, watching through her eyes, feeling her experience in this damning place. The whole thing had ended when her sister taking out her glitching phone and recording a video, talking about her family and little sister before she dropped her phone, the phone capturing her jumping from the a room. The window, not shattering at first, but with multiple tries finally cracking and sending her sprawling into the air.

Yukimura grimaced at the memory, but continued forward, holding the broken floorboard in her hand. A red liquid slowly dripped off the piece of wood.

Blood.

After having that 'reminder' she dug up all the neglected photo albums that sat in her aunt's basement. She'd always lived with her aunt alone after her parents had died 3 years prier. Or at least, that's what she remembered.

She'd known sometimes her aunt had scrap booked, only sometimes. Once or twice over the course of three years.

She'd found pictures, the body figure that of the girl-her sister-but a burned hole in the place of a face. It scared her to the core, and suddenly she remembered everything. The charm her sister had done with her four best friends, the earthquake, then falling asleep and completely forgetting her sister. It scared her. Her reminders weren't just of her sister, it was of- usually, dead people's thoughts before death, or experience.

Another curse erupted from her lips as she started walking, realizing she now supported a sore ankle.

She wished she had stopped, she'd had more than one reminder of a person being here, three people exactly. One of them lead her to become friends with the group. It was one of the reminder's that were the least hazy. A boy, she believed, strong, quick and out to protect _someone_. He was running through the hall until he came to a stop, screaming at a girl, warning her. Panic, desperation in his tone and then- _Pain, _a searing blow to the back of the head and a cry of- "Run _Ayumi_!" that was how she met them.

She wanted to know who the boy was, what he was doing there. She was quickly supplied answers. After pretending that her 'episode' was a dream, she'd managed to convince Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi, and Morishige to tell not only her, but their whole group of friends, about their giant nightmare trip to 'Heavenly host elementary', the place she figured her sister had went too. Heavenly host elementary became her worst nightmare.

And suddenly, she was living her worst nightmare.

She prayed to every god she wouldn't have an episode that might get her killed. A evil cackling broke her from her trance, allowing her to realize she'd wondered off for quite a bit. She frowned before turning towards the source.

A girl stood across the hallway. Her red glasses had broken glass around the edges, signalling the lens of her glasses had shattered. Under her left eyes was a gash, showing blood red flesh, bleeding as the said substance dripped from her wound.

Yukimura cursed. "Suzuya-kun...!" The girl giggles. Yukimura's eyes widen to see a struggling boy being dragged behind her. "Akma-chan! Wake up!"

The girl, Akma, saw Yukimura but did nothing, instead gathering the boy in her arms. The boy had a look of fear in his eyes as 'Akma' buried her face in his neck.

"I _AM _awake, Suzuya-kun~!" Yukimura took a step back as she watched 'Akma' lick the boys neck before biting at his exposed skin. The boy let out a curse, turning bright red. "Ah!' He hissed. "Akma! stop!" He yelped.

Whoever this girl was, she obviously wasn't down to earth right now. "But I love you, Suzyua-Kun~!" 'Akma' giggled.

She bit his neck again, causing the boy to yelp.

"Help!" he yelled towards Yukimura.

She paused, then hesitantly started running towards the boy and girl. Upon reaching them she tackled the girl to the ground, the piece of wood she'd beaten a insane girl with earlier fallen to the ground. She quickly scrambled off the girl and in front of the boy who'd fallen down. 'Akma' let out a hiss.

"Leon-kun? Who's this girl.. huh? I thought you loved me?"

The boy, Leon, Suzuya, whatever his name was, shuddered. Akma grabbed Yukimura's fallen piece of broken floorboard and charged, wood raised above her head.

She strikes at Yukimura, who dodged a second to late. The floorboard hit her shoulder, a yelp escaping her lips. She cursed but managed to sweep her leg across the floor and trip 'Akma'. With that she caught the wood that flew into the air. With the other hand free, she grabbed the boy's hand and ran, pulling him behind her.

They stumbled over the floorboards, hearing Akma screech in anger behind them. Yukimura gulped shoving the boy behind her and facing the obviously insane girl. She giggled upon reaching the two. A new scratch littered her bare knee and bleeding palm. "Leon-kun~!? I thought you loved me!? No whores aloud!" She giggled, launching herself at Yukimura. With a powerful strike she hit the girl upon the head, a loud crack filling the air as the girl fell to the ground.

Yukimura breathed out a painful gasp. She was alive, she wasn't _that_ insane, she could have saved her.

She fell to her knees, grabbing the girls dead body as tears escaped her eyes. She was taught to be strong at sad moments. She'd watched her parents get murdered and promised herself after their funeral to only never cry, to never show a weakness. She'd only ever cried once after that, which happened to be for her sister. Now she had cried twice.

"I'm sorry!" Yukimura sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry!" She whispers, holding the girls dead body.

"_Is... okay.._" breathes the girl suddenly. "_Thank... you._"

* * *

_**SAKUTARO-N-SAKUTARO-N-SAKUTARO **_

A huff escapes a boy lips, a hand runs through his indigo hair and a girl with bright red hair gives him a worried look with sea green eyes.

"You okay, Saku-kun?" She questions, tilting her head which causes her hair to sprawl out over her shoulder.

He usually hates his first name, but when she says it something warm and fuzzy explodes in his stomach. He gives her a soft smile to conceal the unseen scared feelings under his skin. His first thought is he's acting strong for her-He's like his favorite song. Angel with a shotgun.

He mentally scolds himself. He shouldn't be thinking about music right now. "I'm fine, at least, for now." he states. She scowls, whacking the top of his head and planting a kiss on his nose. He hears Nayami make a gagging noise, ginger hair covering part of her face, probably hoping it will keep the couple away from her eyes.

"We'll make it out, I know we can." She murmurs before tugging down Morshige for a kiss. It's comforting and soothing, and very warm but something feels scary, and sad. he holds onto her tightly, scared she might disappear and he'll resort to...

He mentally slaps himself as Sakura and him pull away from each other.

Seiko frowns at the two, as if something was connecting through her brain, as if to realize they were together. Her frown deepens and she starts to walk a little quicker, causing a speed up in the group. Along with Seiko's glance, Morishige can also hear Nayami making loud gagging noises again.

He glances at Nayami only to meet her hazel eyes burning straight into his. He knows she can be hard to get along with, she's rough, tough and very dis-likable but he knows she's really just insecure and horrified with herself. He remembers walking in on her having a mental breakdown. He'd taken it into his own hands to comfort her. It was how the two became best friends (very rough best friends). He knows Sakura and Nayami haven't been on very good terms, considering the first thing she'd said to Sakura was an insult about her firetruck red hair. But Sakura had made it worst by insulting her 'unnatural' red hair. Morishige never understood girls completely.

Nayami glances away, muttering something that Morishige can't quite hear. He narrows his eyes, suddenly missing those burning hazel eyes with all this awkward tension going around.

"Why do we need Mayu, anyways?" Satoshi asks. "Not to prod or anything but-"

"Mayu is going insane, as most of you can tell."

The group stayed silent, as if nodding in their heads. Morishige frowned, remembering when he nearly killed himself because of her. He shakes his head softly, biting his tongue to not lash out.

"Well, anyways, since she's going insane she kills, yes?"

Nayami nodded, everyone else stayed quiet. Morishige had a sudden craving to punch the hot-tempered girl. He scolded himself on the inside. Nayami had a right to be a little bitchy about everything.

"So it means her spirit will have a better chance of sensing life forms because, to for-fill her cravings, she has to find 'prey'." Sekio states.

Morishige frowns, wondering what happened to innocent, little Mayu. The girl who did every sport even if she was bad at them, every club even if they took up half her day, doing extra credit to tutor kids or spending the rest of her free time cleaning the community park or feeding the homeless. He wondered who his lovable, cute, childish Mayu could ever harm someone as to end their life.

"Right, Yoshiki? She's been going insane for quite awhile?"

Yoshiki stays silent for a bit. "She wasn't always like that." He states softly before starting to speed up, as if talking about her makes him uncomfortable.

Morishige frowns. Yoshiki hadn't developed feelings for her, had he? It might make sense, they'd been stuck together for over a year so it was quite possible that he'd grown feelings for Mayu. There was also when she was about to kill Sakura and he'd suddenly called out, stopping her. Morishige could clearly remember watching the eyes of a killer turn to that of someone afraid, of someone fearful and scared and sad. He coughed quietly and pushed his glasses farther up his nose, determined not to let it bother him anymore. If Yoshiki had feelings for Mayu than good for him, it was about time he moved on from Ayumi.

Morishige bit his lip in frustration with himself, scowling. Sakura sent him a worried glance before shaking her head, fingers intertwining with his. He gave her a grateful smile as they continued walking until-

"_Seiko-chan._"a voice called. Seiko smiled while everyone glanced wildly around.

"Sachiko." The older girl greeted, turning towards a second hallway.

"I hear you're looking for Mayu?" she asks, batting her eyes, the thick, black lashes following. Her white dress glows in the darkness of the hallway, causing Morishige to squint at the sudden source of light. Her now brown shined in the light of her own dress as it flowed in smooth waves to her waist. Sachiko's hands are clasped together, back straight, posture that rivals that of a sophisticated adult. Her purple eyes seemingly glow in the hallways as she stares down the group. Seiko finally nods. "Yep, have you seen her around, kid?"

Sachiko nods a no. "I haven't seen her, but I've seen Mayu."

Everyone blinks. "That's what I just asked." Seiko states, scratching the top of her head and wrapping one arms around her waist. She gives Sachiko a confused look, Morishige notes.

Sachiko blinks, pausing with her eyebrows furrowing together before she starts giggling. "Silly me, I meant _Meyu. _Sounds like Mayu but said like Me-U." She states.

"Me..yu?" Seiko questions, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "Who the hell is she?"

Sachiko blinks again. "You don't know?"

Everyone frowns and a strange feeling curls in Morishiges stomach. Something bad is happening. He guesses- No, he knows so.

Seiko frowns. "What do I not know?"

Sachiko blinks, every emotion except surprise dropping of her child face. A laugh escapes her lips. "Oh... Oh, _OOOOh!_ My, my, my! You're in for a surprise!" Sachiko giggles, clapping her hands in a creepy, childish way. "You'll... _love_... Meyu... If you get over her... _Attire_..." Sachiko states, so much sarcasm in her voice for a child that it scares Morishige.

Everyone glances at each other, worried. "What do you mean by that?" Teppei asks, backing away nervously. Teppei was easily nervous and much that character of a coward. He always hid behind Nayami, a horrified look. The two were unlikely best friends, Nayami always standing up for him. It made Morishige smile to see the two of them standing next to each other. It strangely reminded him of Mayu and him. Of course, before Mayu had died.

Sachiko smiles. "If you go down those stairs-" She stops to point a little ways behind her. "-You should find her pretty easily." Sachiko states -completely forgetting Teppei's question- before walking strait into the wall and disappearing again.

Seiko gives the wall a strange look before turning around towards the group.

There is something wrong. Morishige knows. He can feel it in his blood and he's not prepared to find out. He's scared.

Seiko smiles uneasily. "Well.. Let's go get Mayu."

Everyone follows quietly behind Seiko, slowly stepping down each creaking step. When we finally reach the bottom you can hear manic giggling. Morishige takes a deep breathe. "Well, let's get this over with." Ritsu states, running a hand through his light brown hair. Morishige nods to him, giving him as much comfort as he can because of Lulu.

They slowly walk through the hallway until a horrible smell fills the air, causing all the students-Even undead Seiko- to lift their shirts to their noses. A bright sploch of red sits at the end of the hall, the closer they get, the louder the giggling becomes.

In the center of the red glowing light is Mayu- or at least, whom looks like Mayu. Green eyes are replaced by eyes of a killer, insane, wide with small murky green pupils. A creepy grin stretched out on a bloodstained ghost. Her hair is down, reaching her shoulder. Her hands are covered in blood and clothes are torn open to reveal bloodied flesh. She giggles before bursting into full out laughter.

Seiko glances at Morishige, as if to see his reaction. He's horrified.

"Mayu-"

"**_Meyu. Mayu isn't here anymore._**" Meyu exclaims, laughing through her words. She seems mirthful, and not in a good way. Yoshiki frowns. "Mayu, c'mon. Wake up." He states, crossing his arms. Meyu floats into the air, holding her open stomach as she laughs, legs curling up against her as she giggles. Morishige gulps, hoping this all just a dream. That the Mayu he had saved just hours ago was still there.

"_**You're foolish, you know that, Yoshiki? It's so much better to kill than let them go~!**_" Meyu laughs before her hands thrusts forward. Yoshiki's ghost slams backwards, if even possible. "Yoshiki!" Ayumi yells, trying to run over to the fallen ghost if Satoshi hadn't held her back.

"_**You all bother me. I've already destroyed your little friend. She was far to weak for my liking.**_" She laughs, floating forward. Her hand is still in front of her. Her eyes lock with Morishige and she falters, a spasm running over her body. A flicker. Blue light then red again.

When red has returned Meyu is glaring.

"_**YOU!**_"She screams, outrage in her voice.

"**_YOU'RE THE REASON SHE WON'T JUST GIVE UP!_**" She shrieks. She dives forward, slamming into Morishige.

("Would every ghost stop attacking my boyfriend!?" Sakura yells. Nayami shrugs, smirking. "You're boyfriend seems to be pretty insane when it comes to all this death." Sakura hit her at the retort)

Morishige found himself being thrown about in random directions. Meyu was crazy and she really wanted to kill him, if not obvious already.

"_**Since Mayu isn't running the show...**_" Suddenly everyone was lifted off the ground, red light illuminating their bodies. "_**I guess I can kill you all myself~!**_" She barks in glee.

Ayumi lets out a scream, a black shadow crawling over her form with a not so gentle touch. A burn is left in it's wake.

Sakura lets out yelps out pain, long scratches starting to decorate her body. As for Yoshiki and Seiko they start to groan, blue light slowly turning red. Ritsu coughs loudly, black shadow starting to choke him.

Morishige starts to panic. Are all of them going to die here?

Nayami lets out a blood-curdling screech which makes Morishige lose all focus. He turns to the red-head, only to see blood dripping from her pale form. "**_You're the annoying one, aren't you?_**" Meyu asks, slamming her into the ground. Nayami screams again, blood splattering across the ground. There's a sudden flare of protectiveness inside of Morishige, a want to protect her because he couldn't protect Mayu or anyone else while they were here last. He wanted-_ No_, he needed to protect her.

Nayami coughs, curling into a ball as burns litter her skin as well as several scratches. Suddenly angry Morishige squirms. How _DARE_ she hurt all of his friends?

Teppei is suddenly being used like a wall ball, smashing into the wood repeatedly as Meyu giggles on. She falters though, when Nayami crashing into the ghosts figure, if even possible.

The black shadows release, dropping all of the to the floor while Meyu and Nayami fight on the ground. Black shadows have enveloped her body, scratching, burning and scaring her pale skin. A flash of blue and Nayami is tossed off of Meyu, bleeding, burned and seemingly dead.

A grunt escapes Morishige's lips before he sprints to Nayami's side, She has no pulse, no breath, no anything. Just.. Gone.

A cry escapes his throat as he pulls the dead girl into his arms. "No.. _nononononononono_." Morishige whispers. "Please.. Dammit, wake up!" He murmurs, cradling her in his arms. her neck lolls back, blood rolling out of a gash on her shoulder.

Tears leak from the side of his face, falling onto Nayami's dead, freckled cheeks. but Meyu isn't even fazed. A fierce shadow separates them, causing Morishige to hit the wall and Nayami's body to be sent flying.

A sob found it's escape through his lips as Nayami's body went into the darkness, grief filling his body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Nayami!" He screamed, grabbing the sides of his head.

"I'm so, so, Sorry!"

* * *

**...**

**One down.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Nayami was personally one of my favorite OC's because she was aggressive to cover up all the hate she held for herself, so she took it out on others. It kind of reminds me of well.. Me.**

**Yeah.**

**Anyways, Nayami is dead. I've also magically given her freckles because I imagine she'd be cuter like that. **

**I have a surprise planned for the next chapter sooo.. Yeah.**

**Well, Morishige is probably going insane because he couldn't protect yet another close friend. Remember, he's the one that saved her while she was having a mental breakdown.**

**Sakura continues to keep her boyfriend grounded.**

**Yukimura had an appearance! I also like her character because I picture her being like Saeko (Said exactly like Seiko) from high school of the dead. Badass but having a major weakness. **

**I knew from the start the Yukimura was going to have something strange about her, one of those being her 'reminders'. A 'reminder' is a hallucination that sets her through the experiences of dead people and being in a place where so many people have died is really bad for her.**

**So yeah...**

**I hope you enjoyed this cha**

**rgrta**

**..**

**Omg, my dog is sleep in the strangest position on this chair with me that his leg is up my shirt and it literally just twitched.**

**what the fuck, it scared the shit oufewaz**

**he did it again.**

**He fucking did it again.**

**As saying (before I was scared by my dogs twitchy leg), I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**NEXT CHAPTER~~~**

**P.S remember that blue blast that killed Nayami, it's important.**


	5. One In The Same

_**...**_

_**As we left off, Nayami died and well.**_

_**Be prepared for the surprise.**_

**_There's going to be a short POV in the starting of Morishige but after that it'll quickly switch._**

**_Ahh so yes. Here's my fifth chapter._**

* * *

**_SAKUTARO-N-SAKUTARO-N-SAKUTARO_**

**_Resist your fate -Paper on the wall _**

**HE COULDN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED COMPLETELY. **

He knew Yoshiki and Seiko were currently distracting Meyu. The only thing that Morishige really wanted to do though, was find Nayami, to bring her back to life, to _save_ her really. But he knew he couldn't.

She had died, and for what? To distract an insane ghost for a few seconds? Why did everyone he care for disappear? He made a promise-

_I'll try my best to protect everyone. _

"Morishige!" Sakura calls, running forward to capture Morishige in her arms. He gives her a nervous smile until she notices the tears. Her eyebrows furrow together. Her gentle fingers wipe away at his cheeks, removing the salty water all while pulling him to the group.

Teppei goes into panic mode as soon as Morishige comes back alone.

"Wheres Nayami?" He asks, eyes wide with panic. "What if Meyu got her? Oh god, oh god!" He whispers, griping his black hair and rocking back and forth.

"Did you see Nayami, Morishige?" Satoshi asks. "I'll go look for her if needed." He adds quickly afterwards.

Morishige doesn't want to give Teppei a mental breakdown, he really doesn't. But something tells him it's better he say she's gone then have all of them wander the hallways of this school longer than needed when they could just go home.

"She-She.." He loses his cool, tears pooling from his eyes.

"Morishige...?" Ayumi asks, as if he's unstable. He wipes frantically at his cheeks with his sleeve. In a way, Nayami reminded himself of well... Him.

She was a volcano waiting to erupt, a bomb with a ticking clock. She was just waiting to go out in a bang. She was scared, and hated the world. She still probably did.

"She-She died." he coughed out. Tension seeped through the air until Teppei started laughing. "You're kidding, right?" Teppei asks, an amused smile on his lips. When Morishige doesn't answer his laughing stops, his smile disappears, his body goes numb and his arms go limp.

"No.. That's... no.. Nayami is alive! She has to be alive!" Teppei yelps in panic, tears gathering in his eyes. "No.. No... Ami-chan is... still alive.. she.. no.. she... can't die..." He slides to the ground, hands and knees propping him up as tears fall uselessly to the floor. They sit there in silence until Satoshi gets up. "We can't just stand here and let fate defy us. We have to escape."

Everyone nods slowly.

"_**Leaving so soon~!?**_" A sickeningly sweet voice calls.

* * *

_**Nayami-N-Nayami-N-Nayami **_

The first time she'd ever heard his voice she'd thought she'd heard an angel. Her very own guardian angel.

And she was so happy, because someone had reached out.

His voice was like sweets, like honey, or a fresh watermelon. It was creamy, like ice cream melting blissfully in your mouth as you lick the remaining chocolate syrup off your lips. Like eating sugar straight from the plant, letting the watery sugar sweeten your mouth. Like a waterfall, humming thoughtfully as it crashed against your ears, a calm, peaceful feeling washing over you like the waterfall's own waves. It was warm like summer and fresh like spring. It was soft like velvet and comforting like a baby sheep. It was there, whispering in your brain and nipping at your ears to hear more.

His skin was a pale color, like skim milk, like a cream sweater you wear when it's cold. It was the color of your grandmother's walls. It was the color of a snicker-doodle's dough that filled you up when you were craving the sweetest of things. It was the color of the clouds when the sun hit it in just the right angle. It was the color of smooth, worn down marble that made you want to run your finger over it. It was the color of slightly roasted marshmallow, right before the gold.

His hair was an intriguing indigo. A color that reminded you of the flowers that had a color so sad, but yet, it's so beautiful. It was the color of harsh, cold reality. It was the color of her mother's eyes. It was the color of a starry night sky, filled with splashes of light and the full, orbiting moon. It was the color that you thought of while sad, but reminded you that you weren't alone. It was the color of a filling loneliness. It was a color that made you want to reach out and hug the smiling person.

His eyes were a mysterious green. Like the crashing, and rolling waves in the middle of the ocean. The color of a tree in full growth, flourishing in the sun. It was the color of fresh grass on a warm summer day. The color of strong stems that flowers attached themselves to, allowing them to live on.

His lips were carved perfectly, round, plump and always gave her a wanting to kiss him. They were a bright pink. A type of pink that tulips budded into during the springs after a long winter. It was the pink that would glow upon a girls cheeks while talking to a boy they liked. It was the color that decorated hallways whenever there was a dance. It was a color that reminded you of valentines. A color that reminded you of love.

His hands were soft, caring gentle. Like the first touch of your life. Like dipping yourself in a tub of warm water after being in the cold. It was like the sun was giving your hands a hug whenever he held them.

His body fit perfectly with hers. When he hugged her she felt so protected, placing her small head upon his chest to hear the beating of his heart, like a drum in the distance-

**_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. _**

Continuing on like a loud song in her ears. His arms wrapped around her figure reminded her that of a hungry snakes. Circling around prey quickly, desperate, needy, wanting, _hungry_. It made her just want to pull him down to kiss her.

He was her everything from the moment they'd met.

Just his first sentence was the most care she'd ever remembered getting out of anyone but her family. "Are you okay?"

She could remember what she'd look like when they met. She was a mess, someone who didn't deserve such a boy. She had her dyed hair in knots, tangles causing it to clump together. Her hair wasn't actually red, she'd just looked a little better as a red head.

Her hair was really a depressing dark purple. The color of a girls unnatural purple tears, mascara smudged against stained cheeks. The color of the sky when there was no stars, or moon. The color of a dying rose or withering tulip. It was the color of fake and lies. It was the color that was barely seen in a beautiful sunset, a color that was barely included. It was the color of depression, lurking in the shadows as if ready to strike you down. It was the color of a high heel that broke during a girls prom. The color of a grape just before it rotted away. It was the color of black magic or the deep abyss. All in all, it was a bad color.

Her skin was pale, very pale. The skin of a vampires. The color of the undead. It was scratched and bruised, with pearly scars that shone brightly in any light. A ghostly white color that made her look horrifying with her unnatural red hair. But it wasn't as bad as her depressing hair.

But her unnatural hair was red like the flames of a destructive fire, burning any unwanted material in the way. The color of a ticking clocks hands that chimed against a bomb. It was a red that would never be involved in the sunset. It was the color of anger, but love at the same time. Love could be both destructive and good. It was the color of a demon's eye. The color of a messed up picture. The color of fresh blood and poisoned apples. It was the color of insanity. It was the color of destructive red, demolishing everything in her path.

Her voice was cracked, shattering like broken glass. Glass that could hurt. Her throat was dry like a merciless desert. Her lips were a chapped pastel red, which might've looked good if she had his cream skin. But she didn't. Her cheeks were dripping with purple tears, mascara staining her salted cheeks black. Her hazel eyes were empty, lonely, sad and anything but happy. That's how he found her.

Sobbing in the dressing room for drama after finally breaking down with all the pressure to be completely and utterly perfect when she's far from what everyone wants. But suddenly she was the one he wanted.

Of course, only as a friend.

And she was fine at first, satisfied she'd made it this far with someone who could stand her snarky comments, rude remarks and very unlady-like gestures. She was happy she could stand by him and call him her best friend. She was so, very, happy.

But suddenly, she wasn't the one he wanted around himself. She wasn't sure if it was the mean comments, or her hot-temper or anything really. All that mattered was that they were drifting and she didn't want to 'drift'. She'd soon found out it wasn't that they were 'drifting', much rather-As she likes to put it-She'd been replaced. At first she was okay with that, they were still friends. Until he'd gotten close to this new girl, a girl with fire-truck, curly red hair.

The girl looked almost like her, and it was bothersome. Why had he replaced her when she was almost exactly like her? Wrong.

This girl was sweet, and caring and made no snarky remarks but only teasing in such a way any man could fall under her charms. But as soon as they meet-

"Your hair looks like a rusty firetruck."

The girl had blinked in surprise and Nayami clamped a hand over her mouth. Had she just said that out loud?

"At least my hair isn't a unnatural Satan red."

Yep, no doubt this girl was religious. Nayami continued to be bitter while the girl-Sakura put it behind her, laughing sometimes when she brought it up.

"You still do have firetruck hair." Nayami would point out, taking partial of the insult away. Technically it wasn't an insult anymore. "And you have heartbreaker red hair." Sakura would tease.

Then all was good.

Until he asked Sakura to the dance.

That was when Nayami's world shattered. Teppei was horrible with love so there was no she was asking the big, soft coward. She could clearly remember putting on a indigo dress with a sea green blend, or whatever her mother had told her. The dress had reminded her of him, His silky hair and mysterious eyes. She'd covered her lined her lashes with mascara and tried her best to look pretty.

She was halfway there. But that was okay, half a glass, half a plate, half of anything was okay with her. Heck, she'd gotten her own dress on the clearance shelf for half price. She wore her clothes with pride, though on the inside she felt bitter and very, very mean to anyone who dare cross her path.

And that was where she'd made three new friends.

Satoshi Mochida was the person she'd expect the least from. He was an average student (Or at least, that was all the gossip she picked up about him), with sleek brown hair. His hair was the color of fertile earth that grows life sustaining crops. The color of a large tree truck, supporting every branch, every leaf and every living organism upon it's body. Brown like a comforting teddy bear. Brown like the hard shell of a coconut or a old, wise turtle. Brown like sweet, sticky chocolate, oozing from a perfect, melted s'more.

His eyes were brown two, a slightly different color though. It was the color of fall leaves, a slight tinge of red fading away to leave a light brown. The color of fresh bread crust. It was the color of milk chocolate, melting together with a white chocolate. The color of a new chicken egg, a baby ready to be born into the world. It was the color of a gingerbread mans skin. The color of a leather book, held together tightly and bound with handsome features.

Nayami, though, could not care any less. A slow dance had come on when he had approached her, two girls in the corner laughing in disbelief.

"May I have this dance?" He had asked in a British accent. She could hear the girls laughing harder, probably at her reaction-Did they think she would say yes?

"Go suck a dick." Nayami retorted, taking a sip of her punch.

Mochida stood there in utter shock before bursting into laughter, catching most passer-by's attention.

Nayami just blinked, unamused. She hadn't wanted his attention, she only wanted Sakutaro's.

So what if he was the most popular boy at school? He wasn't there while she split tears. He wasn't there when she complained and he sure as hell wasn't there when her comments got snarky as fuck.

But then he said something she'd never expect-

"_With pleasure_."

And then it was Nayami's turn to lose it. Trying to muffle giggles and laughs which resulted in both her and Mochida placing each other's hands on each others mouths, as if to shush each other. They had slow danced together, in the creepiest way.

They neared any couple, who was in their own mushy land and started dancing as weirdly as they could.

All in all, they'd scared half the couple off the dance floor as the song ended.

He'd then promptly introduced her to Ayumi, the student body president and Naomi, a nice girl with _REALLY_ big boobs. You could tell by the way they flirted with each other they wanted to be together, just to stupid to admit it.

And life went on.

Then, with Nayami's world shattered, someone had decided to blow up all the pieces to wreck havoc upon her life.

Her father died. Her Mother lost her job. Morishige asked Sakura out.

The world became a ball of spinning depression, everything slipping mindlessly from her grasp. But she stayed quiet.

No one ever knew a thing.

Because no ever needed to.

* * *

Pain throbbed over Nayami, her head feeling ready to explode.

What had happened again? She had jumped on Mayu.. Meyu.. Whatever her name was to set her friends free then she got shocked with that blue stuff and..

"_Please.. Help... me..._" Nayami froze, head quickly glancing around. She realized then she was floating in some space. The area around her was pitch black, save for the splotches of white that look liked stars but were actually... Items.

A tea cup, a cat, a chair, a plate, even a _condom_.

A cocoon of black floated through the still air, small pleading's obviously coming from the shadow cocoon. Nayami frowned, looking down at herself to find-

She gasped.

Her skin was midnight black, no details but just midnight black skin. When she stared long enough she noticed there was detail. Strokes of dark grey grazed her waist, pointing upwards towards her bust in ragged spikes. Her arms wrapped around herself, frowning. She then found her arms were different. Zigzags of cracked skin revealed a burning, lava substance bubbling underneath her skin like earth's crust. Her red hair swished around her face and she found it was-

On _FIRE?! _

Nayami let out a surprised yelp, tumbling through the zero gravity air. She bumped into the black cocoon, thus resulting in a girl with snow white skin tumbling out of said cocoon. A galaxy of hair tumbled after her, stars glittering fondly through her hair. Doe eyes met her coal black eyes, flecks of gold melting into a slit. Red lashes danced in the air as Nayami blinked quickly.

"Mayu." The girl quietly introduced, raising a pale hand to greet Nayami.

"Nayami." She replied, lifting a hand. On her palms, she noticed, was two cresenct moon gems, encrusted in her black skin.

The two stared at each other before Mayu cleared her throat. "Make a pact with me." she stated bluntly, rubbing her milky hands over her forearms.

Nayami frowned. "What?"

The girl-Mayu- blinked. "You're dead." Blunt once more.

Nayami blinked... What she couldn't be...

Then suddenly she started screaming with the sudden realization. Mayu was right, she was dead! There was that flash of blue and.. and the pain-Oh the pain...

"What's-What's a pact?" Nayami managed to croak after screaming, coal body trembling in the still of the space. A cat memory pounced onto Mayu fondly, snuggling into the girls arms. Mayu frowned, scratching the cat right between the ears as she thought of a way to explain.

Mayu doesn't answer. "Tell me a wish." She whispers, her tone demanding but soft. Her doe eyes flickered from the cat back up to Nayami.

Nayami shakes her head. "What's the point? Didn't your.. Like.. Split personality kill me? Why don't you finish off the job?!" Screams Nayami, pissed at this ghost-At this once living person. She had attacked her once, why was she suddenly buddy-buddy with her? Didn't she want to kill her? Mayu frowned once more as the cat mewled in delight at the attention it got.

Nayami glares at the doe-eyed beauty in front of her, angry. The girl blinks slowly, black tears slipping off her white face and scattering into the darkness. "Please... I need you to tell me what you wish for, the thing that keeps you up, something-Something we can try to achieve."

Nayami stares at her, biting her lip. "Morjusifegse" Her words are jumbled, mashed together as her face turns bright orange and her ears literally catch aflame.

Mayu blinks, eyebrow raising in an arch. "Please, speak up. I cannot help you if you don't tell me." she requests, pressing a kiss on the purring cats forehead.

Nayami wrinkles her nose. What can this girl do? "I... The thing-The _person _that keeps me up at night is Morishige." Mayu freezes. It seems Sakura is not the only way Morishige has managed to woo.

Mayu looks taken back but nods, galaxy hair swooshing with her rough movements. The cat even mewls in protest of the sudden movement. "We can create a pact, which is the possibility to have your greatest wish come true for a trade of helping my wish come true."

Nayami nods but then frowns, coming to terms her wish ins't something she exactly wants at the moment. "Then I change my wish-If we're doing a pact I want... I want to save my friends... Or rather Morishige!" Nayami squeaks.

Mayu blinks, then nods. "That is a good wish. I would like to save... I would like to save Morishige, too." Nayami blinks, this time she is the one raising her eyebrows.

"While I was alive, we were friends. Best friends. I owe him my life... Err... Undead life... Whatever it is I have left."

Nayami nods. "What.. What happens if we can't finish the pact?" Mayu flinches but doesn't answer. This causes Nayami to frown, lips pursing in distaste. "Mayu, what happens?" Her voice is firm, echoing through the dark space.

Mayu frowns, softly gazing up at her with scared eyes. "We'll turn into the ugliest monster ever." She whispers. Nayami gulps, managing to nod. What would it be like to be a monster? Nayami wonders. Perhaps Mayu knows, she has a split personality monster thingy, after all.

"But don't you think.. Don't you think it's worth the risk?" Mayu whispers, looking at Nayami. She only nods, looking at the glossy doe-eyes with her golden cat-like eyes once more. Her hair swooshes back and forth around her, flames growing to match her anxiousness.

"How do we.. Form a pact?" Nayami questions. Mayu nods, as if she understands how strange this is.

"Give me your hand." Nayami obeys Mayu's words, hands slowly and hesitantly reaching over to grip the ghost girls hands. They're cold, deathly cold. Maybe it's the reason she's so pale.

"I, Mayu, form this pact with Nayami." Mayu nods at Nayami, as if telling her to copy. Nayami nods back quickly realizing what Sakura is signalling. Nayami clears her throat and manages to stammer-

"I.. I umm.. I Nayami form this... this umm.. uh.. Pact! This pact with Mayu." Mayu smiles as a blue light starts to glow from their intertwined hands. intricate patterns start to crawl up her body, creating shapes and symbols in white among her dark skin. the patterns did the same to Mayu, only in black. Nayami's hair grew small stars, gleaming the bright fire and Mayu's hair grew flames at the tips of her hair. Her doe eyes gained a golden tinge while the darkness of Nayami's eyes turned into a galaxy.

She smiles softly, corners of her small lips turning upwards. "I'll see you on the outside." She whispers the soft words, closing her eyes.

It's all she says before Nayami sees black.

* * *

Meyu was laughing so horrifyingly. Her darkness consumed Teppei whole and his screams echoed through the hall. She laughed. Nayami manages a groan, trying to push herself up. She can't. It hurts.

"**_YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING~! I PUSHED HER INTO THE DEAD GIRL, NO MORE MERCY!_**" She screams, throwing Teppei at a wall, laughter continuing to bounce over every corner of the creepy hallway. Nayami's vision is hazy but she can see what's happening. She's scared, horrified. But everything fucking _hurts_.

Her eyes set on Sakura. "**_TIME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, BITCH! WHEN I HAVE MERCY, FLEE!_**" Meyu shrieked manically.

Nayami groaned, trying to keep her eyes open. It was dark but her eyes hurt. Hell, everything still hurt. Slowly she stumbled up, steps faltering, halting as she pushes herself on. She coughs up blood. From the flashes of red ahead, hear blood is purple. She grimaces but Mayu's voice in the back of her head seemingly takes over.

"Hey! I'm not done yet, Meyu!" Mayu screams from Nayami's aching lips. Meyu turns sharply, whatever breath is instantly taken from her.

Everyone turns, eyes widening. Nayami and Mayu stand slouched, hand over a bleeding stomach but a determined look covering their face. One of Nayami's eyes is now a deep green, hands glowing blue. "Nayami!" Teppei screams, as if to warn her.

"You wanna play, bitch?!" The voice that's screaming from Nayami isn't Nayami it's.. Mayu. This confused Nayami's group of friends, while they stared at Nayami. I pushed her into the dead girl suddenly makes a little sense.

Meyu roars in outrage, running straight for Nayami. "**_YOU! HOW DARE YOU!_**"

"Aren't you going to move?!" Nayami's voice calls from her body now.

"Trust me!" Mayu's voice screams.

Morishige looked like he could feel a headache coming on.

A clash of blue against red. "LET'S FIGHT!" It's both Nayami's voice and Mayu.

"You can't kill us now!" Mayu screams, moving Nayami's body as to duck a flash of bright red.

"WE'RE ONE IN THE SAME!"

* * *

**...**

**Was that good?**

**YAYYY surprises.**

**Nayami isn't dead.**

**I was lying.**

**I'm fucking mean.**

**But seriously, people will die.**

**Anyways, I've spared Nayami because I've been-Fuck-I've been reading Ava's demon and I came up with this so long ago and I was like "You know what? Why the fuck not?" So yeah, this baby was born.**

**Also, I have a link to what Mayu sort of looks like on my profile. Go check it out!**

**Anyways again, Did you like the chapter?**

**The next chapter will be an awesome as fuck (I hope) fight scene.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**I should edit so I can update.**

**Signing Off,**

**-Fantasy**

**AKA**

**The Queen, Sassmaster~**


End file.
